Hacia el sur
by Neutral HD
Summary: Duo se encamina a cumplir con su primera misión en tres años de paz: destruir una base de grupos armados paramilitares, pero sin que lo previese, Heero se cruza en su camino. ¿Simple coincidencia o tenía el mismo objetivo que él? Descubrir la respuesta lo disparará a un ritmo marcado por balas, golpes, deseo y acción. [Sexo explícito YAOI]
1. Primera parte

**Hacia el sur.**

"Más allá del este, el amanecer; más allá del oeste, el mar

y este y oeste la sed de vagar que no me deja ser".

Gerald Gould.

**Primera parte.**

I

Crucé la arteria principal de la ciudad tan contento que difícilmente podía disimular mi alegría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a tener una misión real y el poder investigar un caso serio no hacía más que agravar mi estado de intensa agitación. Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un alojamiento en la zona más transitada de aquella avenida; de esa forma podría infiltrarme de un modo seguro en el sistema del grupo de rebeldes que iba a eliminar. La noche anterior había fallado en el intento al ser rechazado por personas con bastante habilidad en la protección de redes, sin embargo, el haber sido vencido no era suficiente para que mi ánimo menguara. Me disponía a afinar los últimos detalles de lo que sería mi inexorable asalto al refugio de insurgentes, y ni siquiera esa barrera iba a poder detenerme esta vez para conseguir la información que requería.

Comencé a mirar los locales comerciales, intentando avistar algún hotelucho que no llamara demasiado la atención y del que fuese fácil escapar si algo llegaba a salir mal. Nada de lo que allí había cumplía con mis requerimientos, por lo que empecé a caminar calle abajo. Avanzaba en perfecta armonía hasta que una rubia se atravesó en mi ruta, obligándome a parar. Hubiese sido un accidente sin importancia, salvo porque se plantó ante mí con la seguridad de que era extranjero y que buscaba un lugar para quedarme. Eso me pareció por lo menos curioso.

—Es una casa pequeña, a un precio muy económico, ideal tanto para establecerse como para pasar una temporada corta. Tú puedes decirme por cuánto tiempo quieres arrendar —me dijo, casi de tirón, con la maestría para persuadir de quien lleva trabajando mucho tiempo en el oficio—. Si eres residente ilegal, no hay necesidad de que firmes un contrato. Te ves muy confiable para mí.

—No, gracias —respondí, desestimando su ofrecimiento con una sonrisa ladina—. No es una casa lo que necesito, aunque si puedes decirme dónde encontrar un hotel barato, te lo agradecería demasiado.

—¿Qué tan barato? —me preguntó. Parecía decepcionada de que yo no tuviese el dinero suficiente para realizar negocios con ella. Su expresión lo decía todo.

—Muy barato —respondí, fingiéndome avergonzado.

—No hay muchos de ese tipo por esta zona. Los clásicos del centro los puedes encontrar seis cuadras más arriba, pero no son económicos.

Me indicaba precisamente la dirección de la que yo venía. La chica no había sido útil y también leyó la decepción en mi cara. Éramos un par de extraños decepcionados mutuamente por la poca utilidad del otro.

—Gracias —le dije, cortés. Ella asintió en silencio, como si estuviese meditando algo importante, y me observó marchar. No había avanzado mucho cuando escuché su voz llamándome.

—Oye, espera.

Yo me detuve y le obedecí, esperando que se acercara. La chica vino hacia mí despacio, contoneándose de forma seductora. Por primera vez logró que yo la observara con interés. Era de ese tipo de rubias clásicas con cara de no romper ni un plato, pero en las que se podía leer un largo historial de hombres en su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido blanco muy ceñido, y el pelo suelto y largo cayendo en cascadas sobre sus hombros. Cuando llegó junto a mí, inclinó la cabeza de forma avergonzada y enseguida me miró.

—Si no tienes dónde ir, puedes quedarte en mi departamento —me ofreció, con muy buena voluntad.

Yo lo medité fugazmente mientras intentaba resistirme al encanto de sus rasgos bonitos. Era casi imposible que lograran rastrearme cuando me infiltrara en el sistema, pero como buen soldado siempre debía tener en cuenta un margen de posibles errores y no podía permitirme distracciones en mi misión. Iba a decir que no, a pesar de que lamentaba profundamente perder una noche con una mujer experimentada, pero no dije nada porque en ese preciso momento mis ojos dieron con un individuo alto, de aspecto serio y que avanzaba a pasos rápidos por la misma acera en la que yo estaba. Lo reconocí de inmediato: era Heero.

Por un instante, no pude creer que ese sujeto estuviese justo allí, pasando a pocos metros de distancia luego de tantos años sin verle su rostro de bastardo inabordable. La última vez que nos habíamos cruzado fue justamente en el fin de los conflictos armados, cuando él destruyó el fragmento de la nave libra que iba a impactar en la tierra, salvándonos el trasero a todos en el proceso.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó la rubia, sonando irritada. Había captado que mi atención iba varias tiendas más allá.

—Nada —le respondí, distraído—. Eres muy amable, pero ya sé dónde ir.

Me alejé de la rubia, y de su mirada de odio, y salí en su persecución. Heero se dirigía hacia la zona de la avenida que yo ya había recorrido, avanzando a una velocidad impresionante como si llevara prisa. A medida que me acercaba, podía ver su fuerte espalda sacudida por el movimiento decidido de sus hombros al caminar; su cabello seguía del mismo largo que yo recordaba y su atuendo tampoco había variado mucho: eran los mismos pantalones cortos y la sudadera verde que casi habían sido su uniforme durante la guerra.

Anduvo cuadra y media y yo me mantenía invisible, pues quería averiguar hacia dónde se dirigía. Al llegar a un semáforo se detuvo, giró en mi dirección y se quedó parado allí mismo, como si esperara a alguien. Obviamente, ese alguien era yo. No dejó de sorprenderme que hubiese notado que le seguía, a pesar de la distancia prudencial en la que me había mantenido. No cabía ninguna duda de que este tipo jamás dejaba de estar alerta.

—Hola —le dije, llegando hasta él—. Supongo que no te alegras de verme.

Heero entrecerró sus ojos, como si estuviese midiendo cuánta amenaza significaba mi presencia. Yo permití su agresivo escrutinio mientras intentaba pensar en cómo demonios entresacarle sus motivos para estar en la ciudad ahora que me había descubierto. Iniciar conversación para obtener algo de información con un individuo tan antisocial como él nunca había sido cosa fácil.

—Supones bien —me respondió cortante—. Deja de seguirme.

Me dio una mirada penetrante en la que se podía leer una clara advertencia y se giró para cruzar la calle, alejándose. Yo me encogí de hombros, sonriendo. No podría haber esperado menos, aunque si Heero realmente pensaba que iba a hacerme desistir con una ojeada de esas, estaba muy equivocado: me había dado tantas de esas miradas frías durante la guerra que me había hecho inmune.

Comencé a seguirlo a menos distancia. No tenía sentido esconderse, ya que probablemente él aún se mantenía atento. Nada me hubiese gustado más en ese momento que alejarme en sentido contrario, pero no podía dejarlo ir sin asegurarme de que no intervendría en mis planes. Saber que él estaba en la misma ciudad en la que yo iba a llevar a cabo mi misión no era un pensamiento agradable.

Anduvo dos cuadras más y desapareció de mi radar. Llegué al punto en que lo había perdido de vista y observé con atención. Había una pasarela que se elevaba por sobre la avenida, pero Heero, aún a toda velocidad, no hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápido para cruzarla sin que yo le viese. Las siguientes opciones que me quedaban eran un oscuro callejón hacia la derecha y una cafetería pintada de dorado en la que ingresaba demasiada gente. En un primer momento dudé de que no hubiese entrado en el local; la guerra había terminado hace tres años, ¿qué sabía yo si este individuo había abandonado la vida militar como Quatre? Quizás solo quería disfrutar de un pacífico café bien cargado, pero nada más pensarlo desestimé la idea: un sujeto como este nunca deja de ser soldado.

La pregunta sarcástica que me hice entonces en mi mente fue "Si quisiese matar a Duo para que deje de seguirme, ¿qué lugar escogería?". Riéndome de mi propio estúpido cuestionamiento, ingresé en el callejón. Poco tuve que andar antes de escuchar el sonido del seguro de una automática siendo removido a mis espaldas. Me giré lentamente con las manos en alto y ahí estaba él, en la semipenumbra, apuntándome directamente con su arma.

—Entré a tu emboscada con plena conciencia. No merezco que me dispares —le dije con humor—. Aunque, si vas a hacerlo, te sugiero que no falles: soy más rápido que tú a la hora de cargarme al tío que me está fastidiando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exigió saber.

—Sé por qué estás aquí—afirmé, pero callé de inmediato. No quería soltar demasiada información, apostando aún con esperanzas a que Heero ignorase la presencia de rebeldes en la zona, pese a que las probabilidades de que tuviese el mismo objetivo que yo fuesen bastante altas. Primero debía comprobar que era una amenaza para mi noche de diversión—. ¿Crees que habernos encontrado es una coincidencia?

Era una insinuación bastante clara. Él la comprendería si efectivamente estaba aquí para destruir la base de los rebeldes. Le observé con atención en busca de una señal. La mano que me apuntaba bajó levemente y de inmediato volvió a su posición, evidenciando que la información había tenido algún valor para él. Fue el gesto delator que me confirmó que Heero tenía la misma meta. Además, tenía plena certeza de que no había más misiones que se pudiesen llevar a cabo en este lugar, a menos que quisieses erradicar la pobreza y combatir la corrupción de los políticos, pero esas no eran nuestras batallas. Íbamos, en definitiva, por el mismo objetivo, y era un problema que teníamos que resolver en ese mismo momento.

Bajé las manos y le miré fastidiado.

—Guarda el arma de una vez si no vas a dispararme. Tenemos que hablar.

No hubo una reacción inmediata. Aburrido de que me estuviese haciendo perder el tiempo, comencé a acercarme lentamente para presionarle en la toma de una decisión. Un acto bastante temerario de mi parte si se consideraba que el sujeto que me tenía en la mira era absolutamente capaz de asesinarme. Llegué a estar a dos pasos de distancia y justo cuando me disponía a avanza más, Heero le puso el seguro a la automática y con un gesto lento se guardó el arma en el cinto de su pantalón.

—Créeme que tener que trabajar contigo no me hace más feliz que a ti —le dije, pasándome una mano por la nuca—, pero bien sabes que la misión es delicada y si vamos los dos por nuestra cuenta, probablemente terminaríamos estropeando todo.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. Lárgate de aquí.

Ante eso solté un sonido de incredulidad. No podía creer que Heero realmente pensara que me iba a ir así como así, dejándole toda la diversión a él.

—También puedo hacerlo solo, ¿por qué no te largas tú?

Mantuvimos un breve duelo de miradas. En sus ojos vi que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar conmigo. Eso me molestó.

—Como sea —dije, súbitamente enojado. Pasé caminando por su lado dispuesto a largarme de allí, pero me detuve a veinte pasos de distancia. Lo quisiera o no, lo que le había dicho era cierto: no podíamos dejar las cosas así, arriesgándonos a que el otro interviniera en la misión, a menos que hubiera coordinación previa entre los dos. El asunto era complicado porque estábamos frente a algo grande en tiempos de paz. Suspiré, apaciguándome, y me giré para ir en su búsqueda. Entonces me encontré con la sorpresa de que Heero aún se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar, observándome. No tuve ninguna duda de que estaba pensando en cosas similares.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y me detuve a uno de distancia. Su mirada era un claro "si pudiese, te mataría", lo cual era realmente un enigma para mí. Fácilmente podría haberme eliminado cuando me arriesgué a enfrentarlo desarmado; ¿por qué no me había disparado entonces?

—Ahora ni pienses en dispararme —le dije con renovado humor. Por lo menos este tipo tenía algo de consideración por mi vida—. No quieres comprobar qué tan rápido vuelvo del infierno a patearte el trasero.

Heero entrecerró sus ojos, como siempre que estaba pensando en algo serio, y yo no pude evitar preguntarme qué tan serias eran sus inclinaciones a eliminarme. Le hablé nuevamente para no darle tiempo a pensar que no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo.

—Necesitamos un lugar cerca de aquí para establecernos. ¿Estás arrendando alguna habitación o vienes recién llegando a la ciudad como yo?

Hubo un largo silencio, y justo cuando pensé que no iba a responderme, Heero habló.

—Frente a la catedral —me dijo llanamente. Sin decir nada más, pasó caminando por mi lado como si yo no existiera.

Era toda la invitación que yo necesitaba para seguirle.

II

Le escolté fuera del callejón y, a medida que avanzábamos por la avenida, la situación se me antojaba más y más graciosa. Heero me sacaba fácilmente diez pasos de rápida ventaja, como si desease perderme de vista entre la muchedumbre. A cualquier observador casual, no le habríamos parecido más que un par de solitarios caminando. Nadie hubiese pensando jamás que íbamos juntos con esa distancia entre nosotros.

Pasamos de largo los hoteles caros de los que me había hablado la rubia y llegamos a la plaza central de la ciudad, en cuyo costado se alzaba una imponente catedral. Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría conocer el interior de tan impresionante estructura, pero Heero continuó avanzando y pasó rápidamente por el lugar, guiándome hasta otro callejón —similar al que habíamos estado, aunque algo más iluminado—. Entonces, me percaté de que él sacaba su pistola otra vez y todo lo que pude pensar en ese momento, llevando mi propia mano a mi arma, fue un "ahora sí me mata".

Sin embargo Heero no me apuntó con el arma, sino que la acomodó mejor en el cinto de su pantalón y se volvió hacia mí. Por un momento pensé que quería decirme algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea y se giró para subir unas escaleras que llevaban a un arruinado segundo piso. Si ese era un hotel, no tenía nada en el exterior que lo evidenciase.

Una vez que llegamos a la cima, caminamos a lo largo de un corredor silencioso y llegamos hasta el escritorio de un hombre gordo, con una horrible camisa hawaiana, que fumaba un cigarro mientras leía el periódico. El sujeto no nos dio ni una mirada cuando pasamos ante él, sin embargo, me detuve cuando con voz malsonante dijo:

—No permito armas en mi hogar. Si quieres entrar, deja esa semiautomática aquí.

No tuve ninguna duda de que me hablaba a mí. Miré a Heero para saber qué debía hacer, pero él me ignoró y siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista por un pasillo.

—No puedo separarme de ella... —dije, para tantear terreno. El hombre dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero y me miró de mala forma.

—No entras —declaró.

Lo pensé rápidamente.

—¿Me la devolverá al salir?

—Si sales, sí —me dijo, con lo que pareció ser una demostración de buen humor negro. Ni siquiera quise pensar en qué demonios quería decir. Me acerqué resignado, dispuesto a entregársela.

—Cuídela con su vida —le dije, ceremoniosamente, haciéndolo reír mientras mis ojos daban con los diplomas enmarcados en la pared; vi muchas medallas de honor por misiones en la guerra. Ese tipo tenía experiencia militar, lo que aclaraba el hecho de que hubiese sido capaz de notar mi arma aún bajo mi holgada camisa. Cuando la hube dejado sobre el mesón, él pareció prestarme más atención.

—¿Militar? —me preguntó.

—Sí —respondí, sin dudar. Él asintió y me hizo un gesto vago para que me fuese, pero yo aún tenía una pregunta más.

—¿Dónde encuentro al tipo que venía conmigo?

—Al fondo, a la derecha.

Le agradecí y enfilé hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el bastardo de Heero. Entré en la habitación indicada y lo encontré instalado en un escritorio, tecleando en su portátil a gran velocidad.

—Podrías haberme dicho que debía esconder mi arma —le reclamé, nada más entrar.

No me respondió.

—Heero —insistí, cabreándome.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan poco observador —me respondió, sin dejar su labor.

Mis ojos se estrecharon al percibir el tono de burla con que me había hablado. No me quedó ninguna duda de que lo había hecho a propósito para dejarme desarmado.

—Te vi esconder tu arma, pero no podría haber adivinado jamás el motivo. Lo sabes —dije en mi defensa mientras decidía no agravar el asunto. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de verme enojado.

Me acerqué a él, asomándome por sobre su hombro para ver qué hacía. No se me pasó por alto que sus dedos titubearon por un milisegundo al percibirme tan cerca. Vagamente me pregunté el por qué mi cercanía parecía incomodarlo tanto, luego dejé el pensamiento de lado: no era un secreto para nadie que Heero prefería trabajar solo. Seguramente, jamás se habría acostumbrado a tenernos alrededor.

Como era de esperarse, él ya estaba ingresando al sistema de la banda rebelde. Me fijé en cómo se clonaba por seguridad y en cómo rebotaba su IP en muchos servidores del mundo a una velocidad impresionante. Era una buena técnica, aunque el reconocerla me hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Eras tú —le dije, con voz risueña—. Anoche chocamos en el sistema y me paraste, por lo que no pude conseguir la información que necesitaba. Pero yo también te detuve. Fue un buen empate.

Heero me ignoró.

—Demasiado lento —murmuró, esquivando en la red a quien quiso detenerlo. Me quedé mirando con atención sus movimientos y enseguida declaré:

—La próxima vez ya sé cómo voy a pararte. Tu invasión tiene una falla.

—No habrá próxima vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

No me respondió. En cambio, sacó un disco de su computadora, el cual contenía toda la información que había bajado. Se lo quité con un ágil movimiento y me acerqué a la cama, donde saqué una portátil de mi mochila y la prendí para revisarlo. Heero llegó junto a mí con evidentes intenciones de querer recuperarlo.

—Mira —le dije, anexándome a su computadora para distraerlo de su objetivo: mi cuello. Él se volvió hacia ella para ver cómo el cursor se movía solo y las carpetas comenzaban a abrirse.

—Duo —me dijo, con tono amenazador. Llegó hasta su máquina e intentó sacarme de su sistema, pero no se lo permití.

—No voy a intrusear en todo el porno que tienes —declaré, riendo—; tengo mi dosis propia. Sólo quiero mostrarte esto.

Comencé a enseñarle los mapas que él mismo había bajado y se los puse en un plano comparativo con los que yo había conseguido hacía varios años atrás.

—¿Te llama algo la atención?

—Son iguales —respondió, con tono lacónico. Le observé cruzarse de brazos mientras parecía concentrado en lo que le estaba exponiendo.

—Exactamente, es el mismo tipo de instalación subterránea. Esto nos da una idea de con qué viejo amigo estamos tratando.

Mi comentario hizo eco en mi propia mente. No podía creer que aún existieran facciones de la ex alianza intentando desatar una guerra para establecer lo que les parecía el gobierno ideal.

—Fueron los primeros en caer cuando la guerra comenzó. Tiene sentido que sean los primeros en levantarse ahora —comenté en voz alta.

Heero aprovechó mi momento de distracción para sacarme de su computadora. Supe de inmediato que se había percatado de que estaba robando archivos de ella, pero eso pareció no importarle. Seguramente, era información que no consideraba tan valiosa como para meterme un tiro en la frente.

Permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato. Yo revisé con atención las carpetas que había podido copiar. Gracias a ellas, pude hacerme una idea general de qué había estado haciendo Heero durante todo el tiempo en que no le vi. No me había equivocado al suponer que él jamás había podido abandonar su vida militar. Lo que era un pensamiento muy triste, yo lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Una hora más tarde, y habiendo revisado ya el disco con la información, apagué la portátil y miré a Heero. Él estaba parado junto a la única ventana de la habitación y su expresión era indescifrable. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la silla del escritorio, sentándome a ancas sobre ella; medité sobre detalles de la misión.

—Estás de acuerdo en atacar mañana a primera hora, ¿verdad?

Heero se volvió a mí y asintió con lentitud.

—Se me hace extraño tener una misión después de tres años sin hacer más que vigilar que todo estuviese en orden —dije con voz desapasionada—. Por lo menos, no me sentí tan infeliz cuando miré algunos de tus archivos y me di cuenta que has estado haciendo lo mismo.

Él no dijo nada, solo se apoyó de espalda contra la única ventana de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué no pudiste abandonar esta vida? —Formulé esa pregunta casi sin querer, pero teniendo la certeza de que Heero iba a ignorarla. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando respondió:

—Es la única forma de vida que conozco.

Escuchar eso me produjo ganas de reír. De alguna extraña manera, comprendía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando al decirme aquello. Desde pequeño estuve inserto en una vida de violencia; fui huérfano de guerra, vagabundo por un tiempo y recogido en una iglesia de mi colonia natal, la cual también fue golpeada por la batalla cuando comenzaron los movimientos en contra de la fundación, tras el asesinato del pacifista Heero Yuy. Lo único que recordaba era una existencia basada en la sobrevivencia. No sé cómo pude imaginar, mientras luchaba en mi Deathscythe, que luego de que la paz reinara iba a tener una vida normal. Ningún factor externo me lo impedía ahora; solo era mi interior el que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo vida.

—Comprendo a qué te refieres —confesé, no sin cierto pesar—. Más de lo que me gustaría...

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. Vi cómo Heero avanzó hasta la cama y se recostó en ella, luego con un gesto afectado, llevó el reverso de su mano derecha a descansar sobre sus ojos. Parecía cansado. Entonces miré mi reloj de pulsera: eran las nueve de la noche, hora adecuada para irse a dormir, debido a la dura jornada que nos esperaba al día siguiente. Me acerqué también a la cama y me recosté a su lado. Había varios detalles que aún teníamos que ajustar acerca de la misión, pero imaginé que él planeaba revisarlos antes de salir.

Dos horas pasaron y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Tardé en darme cuenta cuál era el motivo y sonreí cuando lo averigüé en mi interior: no podía dormir sin mi arma en el cinto del pantalón. Era una mala costumbre que me había hecho a lo largo de todos esos años en que era perseguido durante la guerra. Sin pensarlo mucho, alargué mi mano hasta Heero y alcancé a rozar su automática por sobre su ropa, antes de que me sujetara fuertemente por la muñeca. Sin liberarme de su agarre, guié mi mano de todas formas bajo su camiseta y la tomé.

—Préstamela —le dije, en voz baja.

—¿Para qué?

—Para asesinarte mientras duermes, ¿para qué más?

Sentí como Heero, luego de soltarme, se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarme. Me observó mientras yo aseguraba la pistola dentro de mi pantalón. No me dijo nada por un breve momento.

—Idiota.

Su ofensa me dejó sin cuidado, pero medité acerca si acaso habría adivinado la verdad en mi gesto paranoico. No se lo pregunté, y él no dijo nada más antes de volver a acomodarse en la cama para dormir.

III

Desperté sobresaltado al sentir como Heero se levantaba de golpe. Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente a mi reloj de pulsera para comprobar que no me había quedado dormido. Eran las tres a.m. y sólo pude soltar un quejido lastimero. Odiaba despertar de improviso.

—Tsk... —mascullé— Había puesto mi alarma a las cuatro.

Heero ignoró mi protesta y me brindó una mirada intensa antes de tenderme la mano. Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero de todas formas la estreché con la mía diciéndole "mucho gusto, soy Duo Maxwell". Su expresión mosqueada me causó risa, sin embargo, decidí no tentar más mi suerte y le entregué la pistola. Heero la revisó rápidamente, comprobando que tuviera aún las municiones y enseguida la regresó al cinto de su pantalón. Mientras lo hizo, no pude dejar de notar que tenía mal aspecto.

—No descansó nada al final— pensé con diversión. Desperté en varias ocasiones durante la noche y, en todas ellas, pude percatarme de que él no dormía, aún cuando se mantenía quieto y silencioso. En todo caso, no me extrañó en nada su desvelo, pues sospechaba que su nivel de desconfianza era tan alto que le impedía dormir tan cerca de otra persona. Especialmente cuando aquella estaba armada y él no.

—Ahora que lo pienso —medité en mi mente—, fue un generoso gesto de su parte dejarme su arma.

Estaba seguro que ese factor había influido en que Heero no pudiera relajarse y descansar, aunque enseguida recordé que por su culpa yo quedé desarmado, por lo que toda consideración se borró de mi mente. Estábamos a mano.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunté, sentándome en la cama. Aún teníamos que ver los detalles de la misión, pero, como ya era costumbre, él me ignoró y continuó concentrado en su computadora. No me quedó más remedio que ponerme de pie y llegar hasta él para observar qué diablos hacía.

Lo que vi en la pantalla eran los planos antiguos que yo le había mostrado la noche anterior. Sonreí al percatarme de que no fui el único que robó información. Acepté entonces que Heero era bastante bueno, pues nunca me di cuenta de que, mientras yo le mostraba los planos y además robaba carpetas de su portátil, él también hacía lo mismo. Menudo par de delincuentes informáticos éramos.

—Creo que deberíamos infiltrarnos y colocar explosivos. Luego escapar y boom: tarea terminada —le propuse—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Necesitaríamos elementos para preparar explosivos de alto orden —me respondió.

—Curiosamente, tengo suficiente para armar seis o siete detonaciones de C-4 en las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la base.

Heero asintió y enseguida me apuntó con su dedo índice un punto en el mapa de la base.

—Con una de esas aquí bastará.

—Pero con eso sólo volaremos las bodegas y los mobil suits que tienen —objeté—. Las habitaciones de los soldados están divididos en el ala este y oeste. Todos ellos tendrían tiempo suficiente para escapar.

—No si los emboscamos mientras lo intentan.

Me sorprendí con su afirmación y solté una relajada carcajada.

—Quieres hacer una matanza —acusé.

—¿No es lo mismo que pensabas hacer tú?

—Hay una diferencia entre acabarlos a todos de una sola vez y entrar a matarlos uno por uno.

Heero permaneció en silencio. Enseguida dijo:

—¿Realmente?

El sarcasmo en su voz fue claramente perceptible.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que extrañas demasiado las batallas, y que por eso quieres entrar a matar a sangre fría.

Heero volteó a mirarme y en sus ojos leí que se estaba riendo de mí, pues mi tono no era de desaprobación ni de rechazo, sino que contenía una emoción que no podía disimular. Era difícil esconder que la idea me tentaba, pues significaba tener acción real y vivir la pura adrenalina que tanto había extrañado.

—No es por eso —me respondió, sin dejar de mirarme—. Tienen otras bases que no he podido rastrear. Si los soldados tienen el suficiente tiempo para percatarse de que están bajo ataque, seguramente llamarán para pedir refuerzos.

—Y así podríamos descubrir su ubicación —concluí yo, con diversión.

Heero asintió, volviendo su atención a la portátil. Era entretenido averiguar los métodos de este sujeto, pues yo, a pesar de que también estaba al tanto de que esta no era la única base de la resucitada ex alianza, simplemente pretendía buscarlas por todo el mundo si era necesario, pues el tiempo me sobraba para ello. En cambio, Heero era más directo y pretendía usar todos los factores a su favor. Su estrategia estaba muy bien pensada, excepto por...

—Es un excelente plan —dije, inclinándome a su lado. Le forcé a correr las manos para teclear en su computadora. Volví a poner el plano de la base y le apunté el ala este del edificio—, pero no entiendo por qué no poner explosivos aquí también. Con que dejemos intacto un bloque lleno de soldados, bastará para que ellos inicien la comunicación que requerimos.

Heero cerró el mapa con una tecla y me ignoró por milésima vez. Sé que se dio cuenta de mi tono insinuante y que se molestó por ello; mal que mal, le había descubierto: Heero quería todo un edificio para asesinar tranquilamente él solo.

—Realmente extrañas las batallas, ¿no es verdad?

Me reí a carcajadas al ver cómo Heero fruncía el ceño. El descubrir que él también quería acción, aunque un porcentaje de ella pudiese ser evitada, sólo logró ponerme contento. Silbando de felicidad, le dije que aceptaba su plan y que iba a tomar una ducha, pero antes de salir de la habitación, dudé seriamente en dejar mi computadora a su alcance. ¿Qué tanto podría confiar en Heero? Eso era algo que no podía determinar. Sin embargo, al final decidí abandonarla sobre la cama, esperando que Heero la ignorara y no se pusiese a intrusear en ella. Pero, ¿sería realmente una tentación para él revisar mis documentos?

Una vez me hube desvestido de forma lenta en el cuarto de baño, la curiosidad me ganó inmediatamente y me asomé por la puerta para ver si Heero la había tocado, pero él me decepcionó al permanecer aún en la misma posición. Regresé sobre mis pasos e ingresé bajo los exquisitos chorros de agua caliente mientras calculaba el tiempo que trascurría. Cinco lentos minutos pasaron. Entonces salí de la ducha, dejando el agua aún correr, y volví a asomarme, chorreando y desnudo. Entonces le descubrí concentrado en quebrar la protección de mi computadora. Había caído.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando él me miró y ni siquiera se inmutó por haber sido descubierto. Admirado por lo caradura que era, asentí, dándole permiso para revisar lo que quisiera, pues mientras me bañaba, había concluido que sí podía confiar en Heero para compartir esa información. No porque sintiera alguna especial inclinación a su favor, sino porque un sujeto que se había dispuesto a morir auto detonándose por el bienestar de nuestra causa estaba muy lejos de producir ese tipo de desconfianza. Él era del tipo que podías esperar que en cualquier minuto te disparara a matar, pero jamás, jamás de los jamases podrías esperar que se volviera en contra de los objetivos de la misión.

Cuando salí de la ducha, quince minutos después, él aún estaba afanado revisando mis archivos. Nunca imaginé que le llevaría tanto tiempo.

—Es un halago para mí que mi información te parezca tan interesante —le dije, con tono divertido.

Heero no quitó su mirada de la pantalla por los siguientes dos minutos. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando le vi sacar un disco. ¡Había grabado toda la información! Y yo que solo le había dado permiso para verla.

—Te llevas mi trabajo de dos años —me quejé, fingiéndome molesto—. Después me toca a mí revisar la tuya.

—Inténtalo —me dijo.

Yo solté una carcajada ante su tono de desafío y continué secándome el pelo con una toalla que había encontrado en el baño. "Esperemos que esté limpia", pensé. Entonces tomé mi computadora y la revisé, sorprendiéndome al notar que Heero no había podido descifrar casi el quince por ciento de la información que yo tenía codificada.

—No miraste la parte más interesante —afirmé, riendo entre dientes. Me sentía un poco decepcionado de que no hubiese luchado un poco más con mi sistema. Enseguida me dije a mí mismo que no debía subirme el ego por ello porque para lograrlo, Heero habría necesitado al menos una hora más. Eso explicaba porqué no lo había intentado. Nada tenía que ver con mis magníficas habilidades en la informática, aunque indudablemente fuese superior a él en eso. Y en casi todo.

—Ya es hora —dijo Heero, poniéndose de pie. Yo sonreí luminosamente, pues en ocasiones como aquella, era divertido que me ignorara: casi podía traducir su reacción como incomodidad de su parte. Pero había un detalle aún más hilarante que no se me había pasado por alto.

—No me digas que no vas a ducharte sólo para no dejarme a solas con tu computadora —expresé, aguantándome la risa—. Báñate o nos descubrirán solo por tu olor.

Heero rodó sus ojos en un gesto fastidiado mientras desconectaba su computadora.

—Ya me he bañado —me dijo luego.

—¿Cuándo? ¿La semana pasada?

—Dormías —replicó Heero, haciéndome parpadear con incredulidad.

—Mentira. Me hubiese despertado.

No había forma de que él se hubiera levantado en la noche sin que yo me percatara.

—Aparentemente, confías lo suficiente en mí como para dormir profundamente.

Heero abrió la puerta mientras me decía eso, con la frase más larga y molesta que le había escuchado en mi vida. Guardé mi portátil rápidamente en mi mochila y le seguí, trenzándome los cabellos en el camino.

—Lamentablemente —le dije, imitando su tono sarcástico—, tu paranoia no me permite decir lo mismo.

Heero hizo un sonido de burla, pero no dijo nada. Llegamos hasta el mesón del ex militar, sin embargo, considerando lo tarde que era, no fue una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos no encontrarlo allí.

—Quiero mi pistola —rezongué, pero desistí de quejarme más porque Heero siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Cuando llegamos a la cima de la escalera, él se detuvo y no descendió por ellas; en cambio, se volvió lentamente y tocó a una puerta que estaba justo allí.

—¿A quién vas a despertar a esta hora? —pregunté, con curiosidad. Mi duda quedó resuelta cuando el ex militar roba semiautomáticas abrió con cara de malas pulgas.

—Se te está haciendo mala costumbre despertarme a estas horas —se quejó el hombre.

—Lo siento —respondió Heero, y eso sí que me sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba disculparse con alguien.

—Ya, ya —apuró el hombre—. ¿Qué vas a dejarme?

Heero le pasó su portátil, sorprendiéndome por segunda vez consecutiva. Este sujeto iba a matarme de un infarto. ¿Cómo podía confiar tanta información vital para nuestra misión así como así?

—¿Se la dejas? —cuestioné, incrédulo, aunque la pregunta estaba de más.

—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No tendrás tiempo para dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Mascullé un par de maldiciones al reconocer que tenía razón. De forma rápida, retiré la portátil de mi mochila, prendiéndola, aunque me resultaba terriblemente difícil confiar. ¿Qué tanto conocía Heero a este viejo? ¿Estaría bien dejársela también?

—Si te vas a poner a usarla... —comenzó el hombre, amenazando con cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

—Un segundo —supliqué, acercando mi reloj al borde. Con eso podía dejarla con un poco más de seguridad, pues si alguien intentaba acceder a ella, mi reloj me avisaría y con solo apretar un botón podría borrar todo el disco duro de la computadora, haciendo irrecuperable la información. Una vez hecho, se la entregué. El hombre asintió, recibiéndola, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero yo detuve la madera con una mano.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Quiero mi pistola —alegué.

El tipo miró a Heero y le dijo:

—Debería enseñarle modales a su amigo. Un por favor no cuesta nada.

Heero simplemente me miró, como si no le importara si yo recuperaba o no mi pistola.

—Por favor —agregué, sin poder evitar imprimirle a mi voz un tono de falsa súplica. Sonreí como disculpa por ese detalle y ese gesto pareció conformar al hombre, pues se perdió de vista en su habitación y regresó con dos pistolas. Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver que eran iguales. ¡Con lo que costaba conseguir ese modelo! Eran extremadamente raras de encontrar. Por eso la mía contaba con mi cariño incondicional y era el único armamento que jamás dejaba atrás.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —me preguntó, extendiéndome una en cada mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Heero miraba impaciente su reloj de muñeca y se giraba para irse, así que le di una rápida ojeada a las dos y respondí, sin duda alguna, que la de la derecha era la mía. Reconocería a mi chica donde fuese.

—Bien —respondió el hombre, entregándomela. En su tono había impreso un dejo de felicitación—. Eres bueno.

—Gracias —respondí, apurándome por el pasillo para alcanzar a Heero.

—Oye —me llamó.

Me giré, justo para recibir la otra pistola en mis manos.

—La próxima vez que vengas, será gratis para ti —me dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sonriendo feliz de haber conseguido otra de mis armas favoritas y un próximo hospedaje gratis por mi increíbles habilidades, bajé las escaleras a gran velocidad. Cuando lo hice, Heero ya iba en la esquina del callejón y lo vi perderse de vista cuando dobló. En mi mente, lo maldije mientras me veía forzado a correr para alcanzarlo.

—¿Tanto te costaba esperarme dos segundos? —rezongué, llegando a su lado.

—No hay tiempo para perder. En veinte minutos tenemos que estar en el puerto.

No tuve que preguntarle cómo sabía donde yo había escondido los explosivos. Toda esa información la había sacado de mi computadora.

IV

Llegamos dieciocho minutos después al puerto de la ciudad. No había nadie en el muelle ni en las oficinas de administración. Únicamente se veía una potente luz proveniente del faro que se alzaba majestuoso para guiar a los barcos hacia tierra segura. El silencio reinante, sólo quebrado por el golpear de las olas contra las rocas, me hizo suspirar. Había algo en estar junto a la playa de noche, algo pacífico que me relajaba y me dejaba tan suave como si hubiese tragado bálsamo.

—¿Qué demonios?

Toda tranquilidad se esfumó de mí al percatarme de que las cerraduras habían perdido algo de color alrededor del agujero donde se insertaba la llave. Indudablemente, habían sido forzadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Heero, parado detrás de mí.

—Alguien entró a mi bodega.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —respondí, con los dientes apretados.

A juzgar por el mínimo daño hecho en el metal, habían sido abiertas con sumo cuidado, probablemente por un cerrajero experto que no deseaba que el dueño se percatara de la intrusión. Entré y presioné un botón para elevar la cortina de metal que era la segunda defensa. No esperé a que terminara de enrollarse; corrí al interior a revisar todos mis armamentos. Me bastó una breve vuelta para percatarme de que me habían robado.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —mascullé. Había arrendado esa bodega por estar en un lugar extremadamente seguro y me sucedía esto. ¿Cómo era posible? La información que se podía encontrar sobre ella era falsa. Por lo que al resto del mundo respectaba, este sitio estaba lleno de juguetes chinos para comercializar.

Caminé hacia afuera y revisé las dos bodegas colindantes. Ninguna otra entrada había sido forzada. Por ello pude deducir que quien fuese el saqueador, se había acercado al lugar para atacarme precisamente a mí.

—Date prisa —me ordenó Heero, cuando regresé. Él ya había tomado prestada una de las computadoras que yo tenía y la estaba preparando una para captar las señales de socorro que se emitieran de la base.

Me quedé en silencio, dudando si contarle o no que me habían robado el suficiente material para realizar dos detonaciones de C-4 y varias armas de largo alcance. Decidí que no le diría. Me habían robado a mí, era mi problema y ya me haría cargo de encontrar a los culpables cuando regresara de la misión, aunque me preocupaba de sobre manera la mercancía faltante. Era una certeza que los ladrones tenían conocimientos sobre detonaciones, pues se habían llevado lo justo y necesario para ejecutarlas.

—¿Sustrajeron algo? —me preguntó, luego de terminar de programar.

—Nada —respondí, con voz tirante. Otra vez me había hablado con ese tono de burla subyacente; supe de inmediato que había adivinado la verdad. Para el bastardo debía ser muy entretenido verme así de preocupado. Pero no dijo nada sobre el asunto y yo me dirigí hacia los elementos para preparar el explosivo. Entonces, sonreí.

—Última oportunidad para arrepentirse —le dije, sólo por fastidiarlo de regreso—. ¿Una o dos detonaciones?

—Déjate de perder el tiempo —replicó Heero, llegando junto a mí, comenzó a reunir lo necesario para instalar una única carga de C-4.

—Déjate de perder el tiempo —repetí, con burla mientras transportábamos todas las partes hasta la espaciosa camioneta Van que habíamos robado en el camino. Al terminar, volví a la bodega y escogí dos potentes subametralladoras. No era necesario coger armas más poderosas; en batallas así abundaban los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que siempre te proporcionaban más los mismos enemigos caídos. Eran cadáveres solidarios.

—¿Demasiado llamativas? —le pregunté, divertido.

—No necesitamos pasar desapercibidos —me recordó, tomando la que yo le tendía.

—Cierto, cierto —canturrié, volviendo a ingresar a la bodega, cogí una semiautomática extra y balas de repuesto para las que ya tenía en el cinto de mi pantalón. También recogí dos fusiles de buena calidad por si acaso. Nunca estaba demás ser previsor.

Cuando pasé por su lado para subir a la Van, intenté hacerlo rápido para que no viera la subametralladora plegable en forma de caja que me había echado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, pero creo que algo en mi actitud se le hizo demasiado evidente, pues su mirada me escaneó completamente, deteniéndose justo ahí.

—Hey, no me mires el trasero —le reclamé—. Me asustas.

—Eso es un juguete para niños —me dijo con voz seria. Decir que ese comentario me molestó, sería decir poco. Más que nada porque sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso la vas a usar tú? Seguro no, aunque si te da envidia y quieres una, tengo otra adentro —repliqué, de un tirón.

Heero levantó la subametralladora en un gesto breve como diciendo "No, gracias. Prefiero estas que son de verdad" y se subió a la Van, encendiéndola. Yo me aguanté las ganas de reclamar; ¿en qué momento quedamos en que él iba a conducir? Entonces suspiré: no valía la pena enfadarse con un sujeto como este. Suficientes complicaciones teníamos por trabajar juntos.

Cerré el local sintiéndome resignado y abordé el vehículo. El motor arrancó con un seco rugido. Entonces Heero comenzó a conducir a una velocidad digna de la más cara de las infracciones de tránsito, pero no importaba realmente; total, no había policías a esa hora por la carretera de la costa. Es más, por esa zona en la que abundaba el contrabando, rara vez los había.

La base de los rebeldes estaba construida de forma subterránea bajo una gran fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Junto a ella, todo lo visible en la superficie eran las pistas de aterrizaje y las dos torres en las que estaban las habitaciones de los soldados. Era, en definitiva, un emplazamiento de aspecto ruinoso que constituía la fachada de ideal para que nadie sintiera interés por las verdaderas actividades realizadas en ese lugar.

—Todavía no aprenden a proteger más a los humanos que a las máquinas —dije en voz alta, recordando que los mobil suits estaban bien escondidos bajo tierra, al contrario que las habitaciones de los soldados, las cuales estaban absolutamente expuestas —. Deben sentirse muy seguros aquí.

Heero asintió casi imperceptiblemente ante mis palabras.

No tardamos en infiltrarnos dentro de la base sin dificultad alguna. Lo verdaderamente odioso fue cargar el explosivo, pues a pesar de no ser demasiado grande, pesaba como los mil demonios. Sin dirigirnos la palabra, comenzamos a turnarnos el C-4 cada vez que se nos adormecían los brazos. Llegar al fondo de la base, en el subsuelo, fue un verdadero alivio. La instalamos y yo me quedé con el detonador; mi confianza con Heero tampoco llegaba a tal extremo como para cedérselo. Entonces acordamos la hora de la explosión y nos dispusimos a separarnos, pero él se detuvo antes de marcharse y se giró hacia mí.

—Duo, no hagas fallar la misión —dijo.

—No me subestimes —repliqué, alejándome molesto.

A partir de ese momento, cada uno de nosotros se movió a la superficie a tomar su posición. Heero se ubicó en el ala este; yo en la oeste. Apenas llegué a las puertas del edificio, eliminé discretamente al par de centinelas que lo custodiaban. Estaba a la vista que la seguridad era deficiente, lo cual demostraba cuán confiados se sentían establecidos allí. Eso solo haría las cosas más fáciles para nosotros; mil veces peor para ellos.

Me dirigí hacia la zona de las habitaciones y coloqué pequeñas bombas de tiempo en varias de las puertas. Eso dificultaría en gran parte que se organizaran para hacer frente al ataque, pues al momento de la explosión mayor ya estarían viviendo su propio caos.

Una vez terminada mi trampa, volví a salir del edificio y esperé el gran momento. Los tres minutos que faltaban parecieron transcurrir muy lentamente antes de que mi reloj marcara las 5:15 a.m. La hora acordada. Entonces apreté el detonador sin ceremonias y la explosión fue instantánea.

El C-4, al ser un explosivo de alto orden, tenía ese detalle de ser una detonación demasiado estruendosa; tanto que me dejó los oídos levemente ensordecidos a pesar que me encontraba a una distancia considerable. Aún así, la encontré espectacular, pues no sólo estalló ella, sino que todos los mobil suits que estaban en las bodegas inferiores. Pero no perdí el tiempo admirando el poderoso hongo de fuego que se creó en esa zona, los gritos de los soldados ya podían escucharse. La puerta principal del edificio se abrió y salieron unos cuantos, antecedidos por la nube de humo que las bombas programadas en el interior habían causado. Los pobres desgraciados murieron con un par de balas rápidas antes de saber que estaban siendo acechados.

Decidí mantenerme ahí afuera con la subametralleta bien dispuesta, pues había notado lo perdidos que se sentían con la situación. Fue así como ellos continuaron saliendo a la carrera del edificio, hasta que les llegó el momento de la iluminación divina y se percataron de que el enemigo les esperaba en el exterior, por lo que dejaron de salir.

Gran error, pensé. Lancé una bomba de humo hacia el interior para intensificar más el factor sorpresa y me coloqué una máscara que traía en mi liviana mochila. Los siguientes en caer fueron los grupos que discutían en los pasillos. Era evidente que la confusión reinaba en el lugar.

—Que tenga una feliz cita con su creador —les deseé.

En ese momento, todo lo que se escuchaba eran gritos lejanos. Imaginaba que se estaban refugiando al final del edificio, probablemente para organizar una resistencia o contraataque. Avancé extremadamente alerta y con una sonrisa en los labios. Había extrañado esta adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Miré mi reloj para cronometrar mi propio tiempo, pues tenía que darles un margen para que contactaran con las otras bases de su organización. Entonces, para entretenerme por mientras, comencé a asomarme en cada habitación, disparándole a los que estaban a descubierto y a cualquier rincón en que pudiera estar escondido algún soldadito cobarde. No tenía tiempo para jugar a buscarlos individualmente y municiones tenía de sobra para gastar.

Cuando terminé de comprobar que no había más enemigos vivos en las habitaciones, me dirigí hasta la torre de comandos que daba hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Era una maciza puerta la que me impedía la entrada, pero eso era lo útil de revisar la información de una base antes: me sabía la contraseña de la cerradura electrónica. Cuando la ingresé, inmediatamente salieron las letras que decían "abierto" y yo di un alegre silbido antes de entrar. Nadie me creería que los cinco sujetos que estaban allí encerrados temblaron de miedo al verme.

—No nos dispare, por favor —me dijeron. Yo hice un mohín.

—¿Ni siquiera pensaron en dispararme? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibieron ustedes? —pregunté, incrédulo.

—Nosotros recién ingresamos. No… no sabíamos a qué nos estábamos enrolando.

—¡A mí me obligaron!

—No me digas… —dije, de forma peligrosa. Grupos como este nunca aceptaban en sus filas gente que no creyera en su causa, aunque fueran chiquillos tan jóvenes como estos que tenía al frente; después de todo, tenían que cuidarse mucho de que sus actividades no llegasen a oídos de los gobiernos—; por cierto, ¿ya terminaron de pedir refuerzos?

—No estábamos pidiendo…

Perdí la paciencia ante tanta cobardía y le disparé a dos de los tipos que inmediatamente se desplomaron sin vida.

—¿Lo hicieron? —volví a preguntar.

—Sí, sí, lo hicimos —repitieron los otros tres, temblando.

—Bien. Saluden a su Dios de mi parte —les dije, antes de acribillarlos.

Avancé por entre los cuerpos hasta los controles. De allí podía ver los dos cargadores que Heero y yo habíamos apartado previamente para escapar; grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en ese preciso momento los dos estallaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios? —pensé, mientras salía corriendo del edificio.

Al parecer, algunos soldados que habían logrado escapar de nosotros se habían percatado de las dos máquinas preparadas para el despegue y nos había saboteado el escape. Aunque, ¿cómo era posible? Según mis estimaciones, había una posibilidad de que dos a tres soldados hubieran escapado de mi ataque, no más.

—Qué remedio... Tendré que ir por otro —mascullé—. Espero que Heero no haya tenido problemas.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Si habían tantos militantes con vida, quería decir que probablemente él había fallado, por más que fuese increíble el sólo pensar que con experiencia errara en algo tan simple. Llegué a la pista de despegue e incrédulamente vi que todo el resto de cargadores también habían explotado y que la superficie estaba repleta de soldados. En realidad, ahí había un ejército.

—Demonios —pensé fastidiado—Esto cambia demasiado nuestros planes.

Sabía que a un costado de la base habían cuartos donde guardaban todas sus reservas de abastecimientos. Estos estaban conectados por varios pasillos que me darían salida hacia una pista más pequeña en donde podría conseguir otro cargador. Decidido eso, lancé la metralleta al suelo, pues no me quedaban más municiones, y le robé un fusil de asalto a uno de los caídos fuera del edificio.

—Permiso. Creo que no vas a usar más esto… —le dije.

En ese momento, me vieron. Con la adrenalina corriéndome por la venas, huí a toda velocidad hacia los depósitos. Nada más entrar, me crucé con un sujeto al cual estuve casi a punto de derribar. Por suerte para él, lo reconocí a tiempo.

—Vaya, y tienes el descaro de seguir con vida —exclamé, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Heero, quien también me había apuntado, bajó su arma y se acercó a la cerradura electrónica y le cambió la clave para retrasarlos un poco. Enseguida la puerta comenzó a recibir brutales golpes y nosotros comenzamos a movernos, sin quedarnos a ver cómo la echaban abajo.

—¿Cómo demonios se te arrancaron tantos? —le pregunté—. Y después soy yo el que tiene que tener cuidado de no fallar.

—Cállate —replicó, parando en la esquina de un pasillo para ver que estuviese despejado—. A mí no se me escapó ninguno.

—¿Entonces me imaginé a un ejército allí afuera? —le pregunté con burla, aunque le creí. Si él no había fallado, eso dejaba una única opción: los refuerzos habían llegado demasiado rápido. Lo que era aún más increíble de creer.

Heero me dio una lenta mirada y luego me hizo una señal de que estaba libre el camino, y yo me moví, con él resguardándome la espalda. Nos metimos a una habitación y dejamos pasar a un par de soldados.

—¿Pudiste hacer una estimación? —le pregunté, en voz baja.

—Conté nueve cargadores, pero probablemente llegaron más.

—Diablos. Con ese tiempo de respuesta, otra base no puede estar a más de cinco minutos por aire.

Y esa era una noticia humillante, porque ninguno de nosotros dos tuvo pista alguna de ello, a pesar de haber revisado la zona.

Heero asintió a mis palabras y luego le disparó a un despistado que se atravesó en nuestro camino. El tiro casi no se escuchó y con sorpresa me percaté de que le había puesto un silenciador a la semiautomática que le presté. ¡A esa belleza!

—¿Sabes que silenciar a esa chica es un crimen? Hay que dejarla gritar…—le expliqué, gesticulando con gravedad.

—Duo —me dijo con voz amenazante—, cállate, por favor.

Yo hice una mueca y me arriesgué al salir a un pasillo; eliminé a tres soldados y conseguí un fusil cargado. Se lo lancé.

—Prefiero que uses uno de estos antes de que peques más. Sería insoportable tener que aguantarte también en el infierno.

En aquel instante tuvimos que correr porque los disparos que hice alertaron a más enemigos.

—Va a ser difícil salir de aquí —comenté, sin parar de moverme.

—Tenemos que llegar a la pista secundaria.

—Fácil decirlo. Seguro piensan emboscarnos allí.

Seguimos avanzando, cubriéndonos las espaldas mutuamente hasta que llegó un momento en que nos quedamos sin municiones y no pudimos conseguir armas nuevas de los caídos, porque otro grupo nos disparó desde el fondo del pasillo.

—No debí emocionarme tanto… —murmuré, atándome un pedazo de tela en brazo, donde una bala me había pasado rozando. Sólo me quedaba mi semiautomática y Heero estaba en igual situación. Entonces lamenté haber dejado los dos fusiles, la semiautomática extra y la subametralleta plegable en la camioneta. Me había confiado demasiado.

Se escucharon gritos de "Busquen por allá. No vamos a dejar salir vivo a esos infelices". Entonces Heero, insultando mi inteligencia, me hizo un gesto para que me callara. Le respondí sacándole la lengua con molestia, pero enseguida mudé mi expresión por una de sorpresa cuando él, al pasar junto a mí, lanzó al aire un objeto que por pura impulso recibí en mis manos: era un silenciador.

—Ah, no. No voy a taparle la boca a mi chica…

Heero se volvió con violencia hacia mí. En sus ojos vi que estaba a dos segundos de asesinarme.

—Ya me callo —aseguré, parpadeando incrédulo por su prepotencia—, aunque no me sirve porque no me quedan municiones.

Heero me silenció ahora lanzándome un montón de ellas.

Comenzamos a avanzar nuevamente, pero ya no nos cubríamos el uno al otro: él se había molestado y había comenzado a actuar como si anduviese solo.

—Menudo crío es —pensé, riendo silenciosamente.

En ese momento, se escuchó un "Ahí están" y Heero y yo tuvimos que meternos en una habitación con rapidez, disparando desde el marco de la puerta.

—Son demasiados —masculló Heero.

Yo sabía a qué se refería; las semiautomáticas eran armas más de defensa que de ataque y eran inútiles para asesinar a tantos soldados, más aún a esa distancia.

—Muévete —le dije, para que saliera del borde del marco. Me asomé y dejé que avanzaran confiados por el pasillo, seguramente pensando que se nos habían acabado las municiones; entonces saqué una granada de mano de mi mochila y se las lancé con fuerza.

—¡UNA GRA…! —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a gritar uno de esos desgraciados. Salimos de la habitación corriendo con rapidez, resguardados por el humo que aún estaba a nuestras espaldas.

Yo me movía con el rostro tieso por la tensión. Si algo odiaba realmente, aparte de la compañía de Heero, era no tener la ventaja en un ataque que yo mismo había iniciado. Y ahora, de forma evidente, éramos nosotros los que estábamos en dificultades.

Según lo que recordaba de los planos que habíamos revisado, ya deberíamos ir en la mitad de los depósitos, aunque no podía fiarme demasiado de mi noción, puesto que al entrar no me había preocupado por calcular cuanto iba avanzando. De improviso, Heero me jaló por el brazo hacia un cuarto oscuro y me tapó la boca con fuerza, presionándome contra de la pared. Entonces escuché la voz de varios soldados que pasaron corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando se dejaron de oír, me libré de su agarre con fiereza.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Duo —me dice, con voz seria, sin alejarse de mí—, ya no podemos eliminarlos.

La pesada verdad cae sobre mí. Sé que tiene razón, sin embargo, es casi insoportable la sensación de que esto que planifiqué con tantas ganas terminó tan mal.

—Maldición —dije, con rabia.

Heero me da una última significativa mirada antes de decirme "Vamos". Se puso en movimiento y yo me obligué a seguirlo. Varias veces tuvimos que escondernos, pero de la nada terminamos los dos metidos en un rincón de un salón de máquinas, presionados el uno frente al otro mientras los soldados que habían ingresado a la sala persiguiéndonos revisaban por todos lados, sin ser demasiado exhaustivos. En el lugar que estábamos, ellos no podían vernos, ya que era una especie de pasadizo sin salida donde estaba demasiado sombrío. Aunque se asomaran a mirar por la abertura, no verían más que oscuridad.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo en tensión, pues las ganas de salir y dispararles a todos eran simplemente insoportables. No toleraba fallar en una misión de forma tan estrepitosa.

—Deberíamos hacerles frente—reclamé en un susurro algo enloquecido por la rabia—. Podemos matarlos a todos.

En respuesta, Heero me presionó más contra la pared, pero no me dijo nada. Recién en ese momento me percaté de la posición en la que estábamos, y una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en mi rostro cuando decidí enterrar mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza contra él.

—Hueles bien para no haberte duchado —le susurré al oído.

Heero no se movió ni un milímetro, pero al estar tan pegados pude sentir la tensión que se disparó en su cuerpo. Advertí entonces que mi respiración se volvía un poco más pesada de lo normal y rocé mi mejilla con la suya en un intento por tolerar la tentación. Me mantuve ahí, presionando, pero el toque fue sorprendentemente eléctrico y no resistí el impulso de meterle la lengua dentro de la boca. Lo siguiente que supe es que lo estaba besando tan fuerte que los labios me dolían. Gruñí roncamente y aferré su nuca con fuerza, tironeando cruelmente sus cabellos, manteniéndolo firme para que no se moviera. Enseguida bajé por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza su piel dura húmeda y por el sudor, dejando que mi rabia y toda mi impotencia dominaran mi cuerpo, sin que Heero hiciese nada más que tensionarse y dejarse hacer.

Pero entonces sentí una de sus manos sujetándome por la camisa; me obligó a separarme de un fuerte tirón. Se habían dejado de escuchar los enemigos y Heero ladeó el rostro, observándome como si me estuviese dando tiempo para recuperar la respiración. Nada que yo no agradeciera en ese momento, pues la verdad era que estaba jadeando.

—Ahhg… —resoplé en voz baja, apoyándome en la pared contraria, aunque con eso no lograba más de tres centímetros de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Era una distancia electrificada. Todo el cuerpo me cosquillaba porque demonios si mi arrebato no me había dejado realmente caliente...

—Muévete —me ordenó Heero, para acto seguido salir del escondite. Yo lo seguí con una sonrisa depredadora en el rostro. Nunca había pensado en él como un posible polvo, pero en ese preciso momento decidí que le caería encima nada más salir de esa puta base. Con algo había que desquitarse.

—¿Qué tenemos? —me pregunta, mientras revisa las balas que le quedan. Era evidente que me estaba preguntando por el armamento que me restaba, pero le respondí con sinceridad.

—Una excitación en grado dos.

Heero me miró entrecerrando los ojos. Yo le devolví una sonrisa torcida.

—Me quedan cuatro granadas de mano, varias bombas de humo y… tres balas —le respondí finalmente.

Él levanta una mano y toca la máscara que yo llevaba colgando en el cuello.

—¿Tienes otra?

Yo arqueé una ceja. Lo normal sería que llevara una, pero curiosamente había cargado otra para él.

—Quizás —le dije, poniendo mi mochila hacia adelante, metí la mano y fingí sorprenderme al encontrarla. Se la entregué—. ¿Estás pensando en salir a la fuerza? No creo tener suficientes bombas de humo para lograrlo.

—Recuerdo este sector —me explicó, caminando hacia la salida—. Si avanzamos un poco más en esta misma dirección, nos encontraremos con muros que podremos derribar.

—Perfecto —dije. Que me había sorprendido no se lo iba a dejar saber. ¿Cómo mierda recordaba los distintos grosores de los muros de toda una instalación? Y peor aún, ¿de los depósitos? Eso era tener memoria de elefante. Heero no era humano… aunque eso ya lo sospechaba: ningún humano podía tener tan mal humor.

Avanzar con esa cantidad de paramilitares en los pasillos fue bastante difícil, pero comenzamos a hacerlo de forma rápida y limpia. El haber podido conseguir dos fusiles más, bien cargados, nos ayudó bastante en la tarea.

De improviso, Heero me gritó que me metiera en una habitación.

—Derriba ese muro —me ordenó, sin dejar de disparar desde el marco de la puerta. Yo saqué una granada y la lancé hacia donde me indicaba. Tuve el tiempo justo para tirarme al suelo tras unas chatarras para librarme de la lluvia de escombros. Heero, en cambio, quedó al descubierto y yo ni me preocupé por él: no lo habían matado la explosión de un gundam ni lanzarse al vacío de un piso veinticinco; no le iba afectar una pequeña granada de mano.

El polvo que se levantó me hizo toser, ya que la máscara se me había deslizado un poco hacia abajo. Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi brazo que me apuraba a salir por el agujero. Cuando estuve en campo abierto, pude respirar infinitamente mejor.

—No esperes que te agradezca —mascullé, aún un poco ahogado.

—No espero nada —replicó, recogiendo un fusil que se encontraba allí, junto a un par de soldados inconcientes producto de la explosión.

—Entonces: gracias —contesté, solo para fastidiarle.

Heero soltó un sonido irritado, de espaldas a mí. Reí, aún sintiendo algo de polvo en mi garganta, pero eso no iba a matarme: lo haría la sed que sentía o los soldados que venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Mierda, ahí vienen —le avisé. Sentía polvo en los pulmones.

Disparamos de frente, retrocediendo de espaldas hacia la pista secundaria en donde habían aparcado todos los cargadores en que los refuerzos habían llegado. La concentración de soldados que allí había era impresionante y pronto nos vimos atacados de dos frentes bastante duros, por lo que reaccioné lanzando granadas a diestra y siniestra para hacernos camino. Entonces crucé una mirada con Heero y él asintió, comprendiendo. Era ya bastante raro tener que confiar forzadamente en este sujeto para ejecutar una misión desde el comienzo, pero el poner mi vida en sus manos me hizo mascullar mil y una maldiciones. Aún así, le permití ser quien preparase la nave que habíamos escogido para escapar. Le vi de reojo colarse por la escotilla y unos cuantos disparos resonaron desde el interior. Seguro había tenido que eliminar a unos cuantos soldaditos allí adentro.

La nave se puso en movimiento. Yo recogí una pistola del suelo, la que por suerte estaba cargada y comencé a seguirle el ritmo, aún disparando porque no me daban tregua. Sin embargo, la situación cambió drásticamente cuando comenzó a tomar demasiada velocidad. Iba a hacer un despegue rápido; entonces supe que a Heero pensaba dejarme atrás; no le importaba si yo alcanzaba o no a subir. Pensar en eso me llenó de rabia, pues seguramente quería quedarse con la información de la computadora del puerto para hacerse cargo por sí solo de eliminar las próximas bases. Era una forma bastante inteligente de dejarme de lado, pues sin esa información yo estaría completamente perdido. Ni qué decir sobre las posibilidades de salir vivo de esa base, las que eran bastante bajas.

—No te lo voy a permitir —grité.

Me esforcé corriendo con velocidad sobrehumana para alcanzarlo, maldiciendo el momento en que se me había ocurrido confiar un poco en él, y logré sujetarme de una de las alas del cargador, justo cuando este comenzaba a elevarse.

—Voy a matarte, maldito —mascullé, mientras hacía esfuerzos por llegar a la puerta de emergencia y forzarla a abrirse. Por poco salgo volando cuando el cargador comenzó a tomar más velocidad. No sabía si Heero ignoraba que yo había logrado subir, pero el sólo pensar que lo supiese y estuviera intentando matarme, me daba más coraje para enfrentar la situación. Para sujetarme mejor, me amarré con una de las cuerdas que llevaba en mi mochila, atando el otro extremo a la propia manilla de la puerta. No me iba a dejar vencer por él. Mucho tuve que forcejear para abrirla y cuando logré arrastrarme al interior, estaba jadeando profusamente por el esfuerzo realizado. La cerré de una patada, pero rebotó hacia a mí; como era obvio, había reventado la chapa al forzarla, por lo que tuve que amarrarla al interior para que no se volviera a abrir. Una vez hecho, me dirigí al cuarto del piloto, absolutamente dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Heero.

Él me dio una breve mirada cuando entré y volvió a observar hacia el frente. Si no le disparé en ese preciso instante, fue porque no me quedaban balas. Así lo expresé en voz alta.

—Si tuviera _una_ bala en este preciso momento, _una_ sola, te la metería por un ojo.

Heero ni siquiera se sobresaltó ante mis palabras y levantó la mano derecha de los controles, indicándome una dirección. Yo avancé más para ver qué diablos quería y me encontré con la semiautomática que le presté, dos asientos más allá. ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar tan lejano a él? ¿Debía entender por esto que esperaba que yo lograra subir o que me está dando permiso para matarlo?

La revisé en busca de una respuesta, pero descubrí que tampoco le quedaba carga. Me quedé en silencio. Tenía tantas ganas de asesinarlo que estaba paralizado.

—Saltaremos en tres minutos.

—No me hables —repliqué, girando bruscamente para ir en busca de un paracaídas. Me topé entonces con algo en lo que no había reparado al subir: junto a la puerta de emergencia, había dos equipos preparados, listos para llegar y saltar. Fruncí profundamente el ceño, no odiando menos a Heero por ese detalle. Enseguida me negué a creer que él los hubiese preparado; seguramente, ya estaban listos cuando él subió y los otros equipos aún en manos de esos soldados muertos, confirmaban mi teoría.

Tomé uno, revisé que no estuviera malogrado —para no hacer feliz a Heero con mi muerte— y me lo puse en la espalda. Sentía unas terribles ganas de lanzarme en ese mismo momento del cargador, pero eso hubiese significado caer demasiado cerca del puerto y no podía darle señales a los militares de la ubicación de mi bodega. Tuve que contenerme.

Heero pensaba saltar sobre la carretera y era realmente la mejor opción para mí también. Luego podría robar un auto y así moverme más rápido, confundiéndome entre todos los vehículos que por allí transitaban. Era la única forma de despistar a los enemigos que nos seguían.

Me crispé entero cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado. Heero había dejado la nave en piloto automático, seguramente programada para que se estrellara en el mar, y yo me esforcé por ignorarlo. Observé mi reloj y corté la cuerda que sujetaba la puerta. Miré hacia abajo: estábamos justo sobre la carretera, así que salté sin decirle nada. No tuve problemas en accionar el paracaídas y aterricé de forma suave en el pavimento. Sin embargo, tuve que rodar hacia un lado rápidamente para evitar que un camión me arrollara.

—Diablos —mascullé, sintiendo que me había salvado de una muy buena.

La idea en verdad había sido saltar junto a la carretera, no caer exactamente en ella.

De espaldas como quedé, pude ver como Heero estaba a punto de llegar a tierra. Eso era una gran sorpresa: a veces este tipo perdía la cabeza cuando caía de gran altura, y yo había mantenido la secreta esperanza de verlo reventarse contra el suelo.

Me puse de pie con rapidez. El sonido de una moto me había alertado y no tardé en hacer parar al sujeto que la manejaba, a punta de pistola sin balas.

—Escúchame bien —le dije, aún apuntándole—. La encontrarás en el centro al anochecer, junto a la catedral. Que ni se te ocurra denunciarme o te buscaré por el registro de la matrícula y te mataré muy lentamente. ¿Entendiste? A ti y a toda tu familia.

Era un chiquillo asustadizo, así que asintió rápidamente. Me senté en ella y estiré la mano para que me diera el casco. Lo hizo con movimientos temblorosos.

—La cuidaré —le prometí, viendo como Heero se acercaba con evidentes intenciones de abordar conmigo. Entonces aceleré. Que se fuera al diablo el muy desgraciado. Hasta aquí llegaba yo con él.


	2. Segunda parte

**Hacia el sur.**

"Más allá del este, el amanecer; más allá del oeste, el mar

y este y oeste la sed de vagar que no me deja ser".

Gerald Gould.

**Segunda parte.**

V

Me dirigí hacia el puerto, siempre atento a la dirección que tomaban los cargadores enemigos que sobrevolaban la zona para encontrar a sus atacantes. Tenía que arribar pronto para recoger la información de la computadora del puerto y detonar todo el armamento. Si lo dejaba allí, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los militantes lo encontraran.

Cuando llegué, grabé dos discos con toda la información recogida, cargué mis pistolas y procedí a calcular la reacción de todos los elementos que tenía. Dispuse entonces un pequeño explosivo que bastaría para hacer estallar sola mi bodega. No quería organizar algo mayor, pues afectaría a otras que pertenecían a comerciantes de la zona. No porque trabajaran al filo de ley contrabandeando mercancía merecían menos consideración de mi parte.

—Listo —dije en voz baja, al terminar de revisar todos los cables y armar el detonador. Abordé la moto, me puse mi mochila y salí hasta las oficinas de administración, justo en la entrada del puerto. En ese momento, un auto pasó a toda velocidad por mi lado, pero no le presté atención. Sólo esperé que saliera del rango de la explosión y activé el aparato. El estallido fue instantáneo. Confiado en que eso destruiría toda la evidencia, comencé a alejarme. No había llegado lejos cuando una segunda explosión me hizo frenar brusca.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuré, observando con ojos incrédulos cómo había estallado otra bodega cercana a la mía. Era imposible que mi detonación la hubiese alcanzado. Entonces vi como el mismo auto que había pasado por mi lado, descendía del puente y salía del puerto. Me dio mala espina y saqué mi arma para detenerlo, pero nada más a pocos metros de distancia me percaté de que era Heero. ¿Por qué diablos había hecho estallar eso?, me pregunté, partiendo a toda velocidad otra vez. No iba a dejar que me alcanzara. La información que había recuperado era sólo mía.

Aunque tenía un problema urgente que resolver para sacármelo de encima: él sabía hacia donde yo me dirigía, pues frente a esta situación, ahora no podía dejar mi computadora personal en sus manos. Por esas cosas del destino, la información que Heero no había podido decodificar de mi portátil correspondía a todos los lugares del mundo en los que tenía guardado armamento, además de un informe completo sobre los emplazamientos en los que había registrado más actividad de otros grupos paramilitares que también eran una amenaza para la paz.

—Fue un error decirle que se le había quedado lo más importante —reconocí, en mi fuero interno.

Frente a Heero, el sistema conectado a mi computadora para borrar la información cuando alguien la encendiera, era práctica ineficaz. Él tenía la suficiente habilidad para detener ese proceso. Tenía que recuperarla pronto.

Llegué a mil por hora al callejón, alentado por las ganas de derrotarlo y estacioné la moto en la entrada, encaminándome hacia el interior. La figura que salió de detrás de un basurero me dio un susto de muerte, pero gracias a Dios reaccioné a tiempo. En un milisegundo, ambos nos estábamos apuntando.

—Tú siempre me sorprendes —le dije, avanzando lentamente—. Te mueves rápido.

Al adelantarme pude ver una moto pegada contra la pared. Así que por eso Heero había llegado tan pronto: el muy infeliz había cambiado de móvil.

—Los discos —me dijo, con voz exigente.

—Vete al infierno —le respondí, sacando la otra semiautomática que llevaba.

Le había visto disparar en múltiples ocasiones y sabía lo bueno que era acertándole justo a las manos del enemigo para desarmarlo. Por eso, la mejor forma de enfrentarlo era a dos manos, y en mis tiempos de ocio post guerra me había hecho bueno en manejar ambas armas al mismo tiempo. Estábamos listos para batirnos en duelo cuando el ex militar apareció desde las escaleras.

—Den un solo disparo y los llenaré de plomo —nos amenazó, cargando una metralleta. No apuntaba a ninguno de nosotros, pero la tenía bien dispuesta para agujerear al primero que le desobedeciera. Era la situación más ridícula que había vivido en mi vida.

—Tú sí que tienes estilo para las armas, viejo —le dije, al notar el modelo que traía en las manos. Era uno de colección.

—Gracias —me respondió, con voz seca—. Ahora baja el arma.

Yo aún le apuntaba a Heero y él a mí. No podía ceder por una orden sinsentido como esa.

—Obedezcan o no volverán a ver sus computadoras. Y sé que pueden borrar la información con esos relojitos que tienen, pero arriba hay un chico que estará encantado de tener más tiempo para revisarlas. No crean que no tiene la suficiente habilidad para hacerlo…

Nosotros seguíamos apuntándonos, ignorando por completo al viejo y su diatriba, sin embargo, una última afirmación llamó nuestra atención.

—Él también era un piloto Gundam —nos dijo.

—¿También era uno? —cuestioné, sin creérmelo. Mentalmente revisé la situación de los otros tres ex pilotos. Quatre estaba haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar, ahogándose en millones de dólares; Trowa había encontrado un ritmo de vida normal perteneciendo a una caravana de circo, y Wufei trabajaba en preventer donde ya había obtenido un alto rango. No se metería en algo tan sucio e ilegal como esto.

—En sus ojos se notaban sus ansias por revisarlas. Yo que ustedes subiría rápido para asegurarme que no esté quebrando sus sistemas.

Nada más terminó de decir aquello, mi reloj y el de Heero sonaron casi al mismo tiempo. Entonces nos abalanzamos escaleras arriba dispuestos a defender lo que nos pertenecía. Olvidamos totalmente nuestro duelo. No creía que se tratase de un piloto gundam como había dicho el viejo, pero si esa persona había logrado acceder tan rápido a la información codificada, con certeza se trataba del alguien cuya habilidad amenazaba nuestra seguridad.

Pero lo que había dicho el viejo resultó ser cierto. Sobre el mesón estaban las dos computadoras, y tecleando en ellas con rapidez, estaba el chino.

—Saca tus manos de ahí, Wufei —le advertí, nada más verlo. Por si acaso le apunté con el arma, pues no sabía qué estaba tramando ese sujeto. Nunca había tenido mucha información sobre él, pero aunque lo había tolerado con amabilidad en la guerra, el que alguna vez se hubiese pasado al bando enemigo me creaba una terrible desconfianza en su contra. Entonces sentí un cañón en mi espalda.

—Guarda esa arma —me ordenó el viejo—. No las permito en mi casa.

Mascullé una maldición y obedecí.

—Veo que no han perdido el tiempo —dijo Wufei, parando de teclear, nos miró y se puso de pie—. Tienen unos archivos muy interesantes.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le exigí saber.

—Nada —respondió, caminando con tranquilidad para salir de detrás del mesón, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que intentó pasar por nuestro lado con evidentes intensiones de marcharse. Pensé que lo mejor que podía pasar es que saliera al exterior; allí podría conversar con él y hacer uso de mi pistola si era necesario. La presencia de Wufei se me antojaba sospechosa. Tenía todas mis alarmas interiores sonando.

Heero le puso una mano contra el hombro, deteniéndolo.

—Yuy —saludó el chino.

Se quedaron desafiándose mutuamente hasta que Wufei volvió a hablar.

—Los altos mandos no se oponen a su misión mientras sean discretos. No hagan tanto escándalo la próxima vez.

Con un movimiento brusco se liberó del agarre de Heero y comenzó a descender las escaleras; hice un intento por seguirlo, pero él me cortó el paso. Miré a Heero sin comprender su actitud.

—¿Piensas dejar que se vaya?

—No es una amenaza —respondió y, tomando su computadora, se encaminó hacia su habitación, no sin antes hacerle una seña al ex militar cuyo significado no comprendí. Yo intenté coger la mía, pero el viejo me lo impidió.

—Tienen que arreglar su problema —me dijo—. Hasta entonces, no te dejaré tomarla ni irte de aquí.

Mascullé una maldición. En ese momento comprendí que Heero se había largado tan calmado porque confiaba en que este tipo no me dejaría salir. Por lo menos, no vivo.

—Eres un perro muy obediente —siseé.

Él negó con la cabeza. De pronto pareció muy cansado.

—No, soy un hombre agradecido de que ese chico me haya perdonado la vida cuando me perdí en las órdenes de Oz.

Entrecerré los ojos. Así que de eso iba todo. Este tipo tenía una deuda con Heero que creía impagable. Por eso el mal nacido confiaba tanto en él. Comenzaba a comprender. Entonces recordé que a Heero no le había sorprendido tanto la aparición de Wufei como a mí. Era obvio que sabía algo más que yo desconocía. No podía prescindir de esa información. Suspiré de forma derrotada.

—Diablos, está bien —acepté, encaminándome hacia la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, recordé también el incidente del puerto. También quería saber eso. Pero antes de entrar, escondí los cds en los bolsillos interiores de mi camisa.

—Dame los discos —me dijo, nada más entrar. Yo cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y tiré mi mochila al suelo.

—Muy mala forma de iniciar conversación —le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

Hubo un largo duelo de miradas.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo —afirmé, ya cansado de la situación—. Todavía tengo que encontrar a quién me robó, no puedo dejar que esos explosivos anden en cualquier parte. Olvídate de esto y permite que yo termine el trabajo, tómate vacaciones y deja de causarme más problemas.

Heero avanzó hacia a mí y yo me enderecé, llevando mi mano al cinto del pantalón, donde tenía una de las armas que había cargado previamente antes de detonar la bodega.

—Te quiero a una distancia prudencial —le advertí. Heero se detuvo, sus ojos brillando de forma peligrosa.

—Fui yo.

No comprendí de inmediato lo que quiso decir.

—¿Fuiste tú qué?

—Yo te robé.

Entonces todo calzó en mi mente. Por eso había hecho estallar otra bodega, porque él también tenía una en ese puerto. Y el muy bastardo se había atrevido a robar en la mía ¿Sabía que yo estaba en la ciudad antes que nos encontráramos? Sí, él lo sabía, pensé con rabia. No fue casual, nada fue casual. No hemos estado separados en ningún momento, por lo que era obvio que me saqueó antes de reunirnos. ¿El que yo lo viera en esa esquina habría sido planeado también?

—¿Sabes? Ya me has tocado demasiado las pelotas.

Arremetí contra él y le di un buen derechazo que le hizo girar el rostro. Enseguida sentí su puño hundiéndose en mi abdomen, arrancándome un poco el aire, aunque no lo suficiente como para detenerme. Me incliné en el suelo y giré, derribándolo de una patada. Se incorporó con rapidez, pero yo volví a tirarlo contra al suelo y me senté sobre su cuerpo, dándole dos rápidos derechazos más. Rodamos por el suelo, moliéndonos a golpes hasta que, jadeando, logré inmovilizarlo contra el piso.

—Eres un desgraciado mal nacido —espeté, sujetándolo por la sudadera, lo obligué a levantar el rostro para darle otro golpe que mandó su cabeza a rebotar contra el suelo. Heero se quedó inmóvil un momento, con los ojos cerrados, y enseguida sentí sus manos en mi trasero, sujetándome con fuerza. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y llevé mis manos hacia atrás, sujetando las suyas para detenerlo. Me miró derecho a los ojos con una mirada peligrosa que yo devolví. Entonces me apretó contra su cuerpo.

¿Qué mierda se creía?, me indigné en mi mente, ¿pensaba que con magrearme un poco podría robarme la información con facilidad?

Pero tenía otra duda: ¿Heero estaba buscando los discos en mi ropa o me estaba buscando a mí?

La tentación de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta fue más fuerte que mi autocontrol. Saqué los cds de mi camisa y los lancé hacia la puerta por el piso para alejarlos de nosotros. Heero intentó sacarme del camino para llegar hasta ellos, pero lo mandé de espaldas al suelo de un empujón y lo aplasté con mi cuerpo.

—Ahora me las va a pagar todas, hijo de puta— pensé, metiéndole una rodilla entre las piernas. Le abrí rápidamente la cremallera del pantalón. Antes de que Heero pudiese hacer algo, le sujeté el miembro con tanta fuerza que se le escapó un sonido de dolor a medio camino de incorporarse. Enseguida se inclinó hacia a mí. Su aliento caliente me dio en la cara, justo antes de que me sujetara por la nuca y me retuviera en un beso asfixiante.

Por primera vez descubría lo que era ser besado por Heero Yuy. Durante el asalto que le di en la base, que no había sido más que un simple medio para tranquilizar mis nervios rotos por la frustración de la misión fallida, él sólo se había dejado hacer. No como ahora que éste desgraciado estaba afanado en robarme mi respiración. Nuestras lenguas chocaron calientes y húmedas, la mía dominando enseguida, hasta que lo hice caer de espaldas otra vez.

Apreté sus labios entre mis dientes, amenazante, antes de volver a meter mi lengua fiera en su boca. Quedé tendido sobre él con mis dos piernas entre las suyas. Mi palma derecha ingresó en su bóxer para hacerle gruñir casi imperceptiblemente mientras le acariciaba fuerte entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi propia erección se apretaba firme contra una de sus duras piernas enviando corrientes electrizantes a todo mi cuerpo. Percibí una de sus manos en mi espalda, presionando para que me frotara más contra él; la otra, la que me hizo sonreír, estaba sujetándome tan fuerte por la muñeca izquierda que ya casi no sentía los dedos: el cobarde de Heero temía que yo me levantara y huyera con los discos, por eso me estaba reteniendo así. O quizás no deseaba que yo parara mi magnífico acto de control sobre él.

Era difícil saberlo con un sujeto tan inexpresivo como éste.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarme, separé nuestras bocas con un sonido húmedo. Heero me miró fijamente y resistí con estoicismo la intensidad de su mirada azul. Sintiendo el rostro enrojecido, lo forcé a estar quieto con mi codo izquierdo contra su cuello, presionando lo suficiente para que me obedeciera. Él aún me sujetaba por la muñeca.

Utilicé una de mis piernas para bajar sus pantalones con bóxer incluido, y con la mano derecha volví a acariciar su miembro con brusquedad. Heero mantuvo cerrados los ojos hasta que intentó cambiar posiciones, dejándome contra el suelo, cosa que no permití forzándolo a ceder. Lo puse bajo mi cuerpo otra vez y lo giré, para ponerlo boca abajo. Su reacción fue inesperada: tensionó sus brazos contra el suelo para levantar la cabeza y me sujetó fuerte de la trenza con un rápido tirón, arrancándome un sonido de dolor.

—Hijo de puta… —jadeé, empujándolo de cara contra el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, escupí en mi mano y le metí dos dedos en el trasero, mientras él volvía a sujetar uno de mis brazos para no dejarme escapar. Entonces sorpresivamente sacó toda su fuerza y me tiró contra al piso. Vi su intento por incorporarse y llegar hasta los discos, pero lo sujeté por una pierna y le caí encima de nuevo. Rodamos por el suelo, peleando por el control hasta que logró abrirme la cremallera del pantalón y yo aproveché su distracción para meterle los dedos otra vez. Heero colapsó sobre mi cuerpo, arrancándome un agresivo sonido cuando coló su mano derecha en mi pantalón y también penetró en mi entrada.

—No —mascullé, luchando para librarme de la intrusión de esos violentos dedos. No lo logré ni a golpes.

No sé si estábamos intentando follar o dejar fuera de combate al otro, pero lo cierto es que allí, entre la fricción indecente de nuestros cuerpos, corría tanta adrenalina como en el mismo campo de batalla. Seguimos luchando por un objetivo que no estaba definido, cada uno follándole el trasero al otro con los dedos hasta que fue evidente que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. La desconfianza que nos teníamos era demasiada y había un par de discos a los cuales necesitaba darle una rápida revisión. No podía perder más tiempo con Heero. Entonces hice esfuerzos por tranquilizar mi respiración rota, agarré mi arma, la cual siempre había mantenido cerca y le apunté con ella, al mismo tiempo que él hacía aparecer la suya de la nada.

—Esa no está cargada —expresó, con una tranquilidad escalofriante.

Entonces observé bien la pistola que yo tenía en la mano. Mierda, ¡no era una de las mías! ¿En qué momento me la había cambiado por la suya?

Intenté golpearlo con el cañón, pero no logré darle demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente. Un hilo de sangre corrió abundante desde su sien. Él se vengó dándome un certero golpe de puño en el rostro que me mandó de espaldas al suelo.

—No te muevas —me ordenó el muy infeliz con voz forzada, mientras se ponía de pie subiéndose los pantalones, sin dejar de apuntarme. Hubiera sido una escena graciosa el ver su intento por acompasar su respiración si no me supiera en problemas. Él tenía un arma cargada, yo sólo tenía mi lengua afilada para defenderme.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dispararme? No me hagas reír —gruñí, cerrándome la cremallera a pesar de mi pene adolorido—. Me has apuntado demasiadas veces en tu vida y jamás has tenido los cojones para matarme.

Quizás no fue lo más inteligente para decir en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta que él ya me apuntaba directo al hombro derecho. Nada más terminé de decir aquello, Heero apretó el gatillo.

—Aaagghh…

Sentí como la bala me desgarraba la piel y de inmediato se me entumeció desde la herida hasta la punta de los dedos. Después ya no sentí nada más que un dolor agudo que me hizo girar en el suelo de un lado a otro por un par de minutos, hasta que logré dominar la agonizante sensación.

Sentí un movimiento a mi lado y le miré, con más odio que nunca.

—Eres un infeliz. El mayor que he conocido en mi vida. Voy a matarte. Te juro que voy a hacerlo.

Lo desafié con la mirada durante un largo tiempo hasta que volvió a apuntarme, esta vez a mi pierna derecha. Entonces, justo cuando la bala ingresó en mi piel, me largué a reír, haciendo sonidos de dolor entremedio de mis carcajadas. La quemazón era agobiante, pero me había percatado de que Heero me había dado en los lugares exactos en que yo le había disparado el día en que lo conocí. Se estaba vengando… el muy hijo de puta de estaba vengando. Pero antes de que pudiera decir el algo, el habló, confirmando mis sospechas.

—Me los debías.

—Y además de infeliz, rencoroso y con mala memoria —me burlé—: no te debo nada. Tú fuiste capturado y yo te salvé —le recordé, con los dientes apretados, intentando retroceder hacia la puerta, me lancé de boca al suelo para sujetar los discos. Heero avanzó un par de pasos y con una patada los arrebató de mi mano izquierda que también acabó adolorida. Su pie fue a dar a mi espalda, presionándome contra el suelo mientras me arrancaba otro grito de dolor. Era un bastardo muy cruel e insensible.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

El ex militar ingresó a la habitación, con más fuerza destructiva que un huracán. Miró alternativamente a Heero con mi pistola aún en su mano, luego a mí, sangrante en el piso.

—Has quebrado las reglas de mi hogar, muchachito —afirmó de forma sombría.

—¿Él por dispararme o yo por estar ensuciando el suelo?

El viejo no celebró mi adolorido chiste y siguió batiéndose en un duelo de miradas con Heero.

—No importa —dijo éste—. No volveré.

Se movió hasta la cama donde tenía su computadora y la metió en mi mochila. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarme por ese detalle. El dolor me estaba mareando y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. No podía moverme para mirar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hijo de puta… —volví a repetir, en un quejido agónico—. Voy a matarte.

Entonces escuché la voz de Heero muy cerca de mi oído.

—Tú eres el que ya está muerto.

Sus dedos fueron a dar contra mi cuello en un doloroso apretón. Fue lo último que sentí antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

V

Cuando me desperté, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que recibí los disparos, aunque las heridas me seguían doliendo como los mil demonios. Intenté adivinar donde estaba, aún sin abrir los ojos porque me ardían de una manera inexplicable. Permanecía recostado sobre una superficie blanda que vibraba leve, pero escuchar el sonido del motor fue lo que final me llevó a saber que estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto que, de pronto, se detuvo con brusquedad. La puerta se abrió, al igual que mis ojos sobresaltados, y pude ver, cómo no, el rostro del maldito Heero, quién metió su cabeza dentro del vehículo y me sujetó suave para tomarme en brazos. Comencé a resistirme, pero el hablar de una voz femenina me distrajo.

—Deposítelo con cuidado, por favor.

Giré mi cabeza, sólo para ver el rostro de una mujer vestida de blanco. Era indudable una enfermera. Miré hacia a mi alrededor y ahí estaba, la puerta de urgencias para ingreso de un hospital. Fui depositado en una camilla.

—No puede entrar, señor.

Vi como Heero ignoraba a la mujer y caminaba junto a mi cuerpo, ahora sobre cuatro ruedas.

—Déjelo que entre. A ver si se atreve a terminar el trabajo —exclamé, intentado moverme.

—Shhh. No se esfuerce, usted está malherido —me recomendó la enfermera.

—¡Éste bastardo me disparó! ¿¡Y así quiere que no me esfuerce!?

La enfermera y la otra mujer que se le había unido para atenderme miraron a Heero, a quién yo había apuntado. Él habló, casi con indiferencia.

—Como le dije por teléfono, sufre de paranoia crónica. Cree que todo el mundo quiere matarlo.

—Claro, y las balas que tengo metidas aquí son mi imaginación también —repliqué, con los dientes apretados. La rabia que me estaba embargando me daba energías para reaccionar cada vez más.

—Quizás no te acuerdas de la pelea que iniciaste en el bar —insinuó Heero, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—Maldito mentiroso —exclamé, intentando sentarme, pero una enfermera me mantuvo recostado contra la camilla forzada.

—No se exalte, por favor. Es peligroso y puede sufrir un colapso. Ha perdido demasiada sangre.

Le obedecí y me quedé quieto, aunque no me callé y nadie me dijo que lo hiciera.

—Voy a matarte, muy lenta —prometí. Heero asintió a mi lado, como si estuviese de acuerdo o quizás pretendiendo seguirme la corriente. Después de todo, estaba intentando dejarme como un loco.

Me ingresaron en una sala y a Heero lo detuvieron en la puerta.

—Hasta aquí puede llegar usted —le dijo una de las enfermeras, cortándole el paso decidida.

—Pero Silvia, deja que entre —intervino la que me estaba atendiendo a mí—. Él también está sangrando. Debemos atenderlo si así lo desea. ¿Quiere ingresarse también, verdad?

Ante el asentimiento de Heero, la otra enfermera asintió también en respuesta y lo dejó ingresar para atenderlo ella misma.

—Ay, sí. Como da tanta pena el bastardo… —mascullé.

La chica que me estaba revisando por todo el cuerpo pareció encontrar gracioso lo que dije porque rió un poco.

—Todo va a salir bien— me dijo—; no has perdido tanta sangre como te dijeron. Ahora te pondremos medicación para el dolor, ¿bien?

No se lo dije, pero pensé que era la mejor noticia que me habían dado en mucho tiempo. La intensidad del dolor estaba a pasos de cumplir con los deseos de Heero y volverme loco. Sólo asentí y dejé que me insertara una aguja en la muñeca, directa en mi vena y que me colocara una máscara para oxigenar mi mareada . Entonces giré el rostro para mirar a Heero, a quien habían recostado en la cama contigua y me sorprendí al percatarme de lo mal que lucía. Yo lo había golpeado bastante, aunque no al punto de dejarlo así. ¿El viejo lo había golpeado también? Comencé a reír a carcajadas ante la idea, logrando que la enfermera me mirara con compasión.

—Todo va a salir bien— repitió, con ternura.

La ignoré. Estaba feliz porque Heero no la había sacado tan barata después de todo.

—Espero que te duela como los mil demonios —le deseé, levantándome un poco la máscara con mi mano sana.

—No demasiado —respondió, con tono lento.

En eso llegaron los médicos y me revisaron por todas partes con la urgencia de todo carnicero por tocar carne fresca. Trajeron consigo una máquina de rayos X y me sacaron placas, las que revisaron inmediata. A Heero, mientras tanto, le estaban cerrando con puntos la herida de la sien y otra que se extendía desde la comisura del labio hasta el mentón. La primera corría por mi cuenta, la segunda, no. ¡Cómo se notaba que el viejo sabía golpear!

—Ya está listo, señor Tyler. Repose un poco más. Cuando se sienta bien, puede irse.

Miré a Heero con odio al tiempo que le veía sentarse en la camilla.

—La próxima vez que te vea, hijo de puta, no olvides que voy a matarte.

Heero me dio una mirada intensa antes de dirigirse a una de las enfermeras.

—Haría bien en darle una revisión mental —le dijo—: delira constante y es probable que intente escapar del hospital. Le ruego que le mantenga vigilado.

—Por supuesto, señor Tyler. Le daremos a su primo las mejores atenciones, aunque tendrá que cancelar por adelantado.

—No hay problema —respondió él, mientras yo temblaba de puro odio.

—No se preocupe entonces. Es evidente que está fuera de sí; luego le ingresaremos a un programa de salud mental durante su recuperación para evitar que vuelva a recaer en este estado.

—¡Y una mierda! —grité, sin aguantar más al ver como Heero asentía y se encaminaba hacia la salida— Maldito mal nacido, voy a matarte cuando salga de aquí, ¿me oyes? VOY A MATARTE.

—Tranquilo— me dijo un doctor, sujetándome por un hombro para que no me levantara—. Fueron dos tiros limpios con salida de proyectil. Deberías agradecer que quien te dio, tenía muy buena puntería y sanarás rápido.

—¡Gracias, infeliz! —le grité sarcástico.

Heero me sonrió antes de salir, levantando una mano con los dos discos de información. Fue una burla descarada que me hizo hervir la sangre.

¡Cómo iba a disfrutar descuartizándolo cuando saliera de aquí!

VI

Ocho días estuve internado en el hospital y mi único entretenimiento durante todo ese tiempo, aparte de reírme a costa del psiquiatra que me visitaba todos los días, fue imaginarme mil formas de asesinar a Heero. Fue difícil decidir la más adecuada para satisfacer mis impulsos homicidas, pero el visualizarlo amarrado a una cama, recibiendo disparos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta quedar irreconocible, se me antojó la opción más adecuada.

Una enfermera se acercó a comunicarme que me estaban dando de alta –después de todo lo que había reclamado para que así fuera-, me senté en la cama, resuelto a salir de allí y cumplir la fantasía punto por punto, disparo por disparo.

—¿Me permite decirle algo, señor Tyler? —preguntó, con voz tímida.

—Claro, lo que quieras —le dije. Me sentía terriblemente contento mientras me cerraba la camisa que ella misma me había regalado.

—Creo que deberías hacer la denuncia. Sé que me has dicho que la policía jamás dará con el culpable, pero, ¿qué pasaría si te lo encuentras otra vez?

Reí con ganas.

—¿No recuerdas al chico que me trajo?

—Por supuesto. Tu primo era muy guapo.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

—¿No te parecía demasiado japonés para ser mi primo?

Ella sonrió ante eso.

—No lo era, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —respondí—. Y él fue quien me disparó —añadí luego,

sintiendo un extraño impulso de matar toda simpatía que ella pudiera sentir por Heero.

—Pero él cuando te trajo dijo que estabas psicótico…

—Es un estúpido —la interrumpí—. Sólo se estaba burlando de mí.

—Y el psiquiatra que te atendió confirmó lo que él nos dijo —continuó ella, con cuidado, como si no estuviera segura de que fuera a comprender esas palabras.

—Después de todas las estupideces que le dije para que se entretuviera llenando fichas, yo también lo creería. Más me parecía a Mulder de los Archivos secretos X; le dije que nos iban a invadir los aliens antes que la gente de las colonias. Era un tipo odiosamente anticolonos como para poder soportarlo.

Ella me miraba sin comprender, así que tuve que explicarle mientras me colocaba los pantalones.

—Mentí. Yo soy colono y me fastidia la gente que repudia la vida en el espacio por considerarla demasiado artificial o porque aún no han podido superar el odio que dejó la guerra—dije, forcejeando un poco para calzar la prenda—. Durante todos estos días en que hemos conversado, ¿te ha parecido que estoy loco?

—No, pero yo no soy psiquiatra —respondió.

Bufé controvertido. Eso era lo único que no me gustaba de las mujeres: siempre tenían una respuesta para todo que sonaba a verdad, aunque no lo fuese. Me quedé en silencio y ella prosiguió con sus interminables dudas.

—¿Entonces no lo denunciarás?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Prefiero hacer justicias con mis propias manos.

—Pero Duo… —dijo alarmada.

Me acerqué a ella ya vestido, ordenado y con muletas en mano porque, aunque mi brazo estaba recuperado, aún no podía decir lo mismo de mi pierna.

—Descuida. Sólo bromeaba —le mentí, inclinándome para rozar su mejilla con mis labios como despedida—. Gracias por todo, Silvia.

Ella me miró sonrojada mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta con mis cuatro patas. Aún así de refilón capté algo de resentimiento en su mirada.

—Mi nombre es Marilyn —me recordó.

Me encogí de hombros después de salir. Era normal confundir los nombres de las enfermeras en un hospital. Todas vestían igual y te coqueteaban de la misma forma.

Cuando llegué a la calle, suspiré, respirando con fuerza el aire contaminado de la zona. Se sentía tan bien saberse libre que hasta olvidé que estaba herido y levanté mis dos brazos, sosteniendo las muletas en el aire; enseguida tuve que clavarlas en el piso para sostenerme. ¡Aún dolía como los mil demonios!

Comencé a caminar sintiéndome desgraciado, lamenté no haber obedecido las órdenes médicas que me habían indicado que no me levantara de la cama y efectuara reposo absoluto. Jamás había podido permanecer mucho tiempo quieto. Pero ya estaba, por haber forzado la pierna, mi herida todavía no sanaba y tendría que encerrarme unos días más en algún lugar hasta estar recuperado.

Antes de darme cuenta nueva estaba vagando por esa ciudad, sin saber a dónde podía ir. Entonces recordé a la agradable rubia que había conocido al llegar. Ella era justo lo que yo necesitaba: un lugar para quedarme sin registros y con cuidados personales incluidos, hasta que me pusiera mejor.

—Aunque antes —murmuré, sonriendo— vamos a hacer una pequeña visita.

Comencé a caminar hacia la zona de la catedral, dispuesto a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el ex militar –balas si era necesario-, pero tuve que quedarme quieto un rato porque los brazos se me habían adormecido después de una hora avanzando a velocidad de tortuga.

—Esto es humillante —me dije a mí mismo—. Maldito Heero que se quedó mi mochila con mis tarjetas y efectivo. Un taxi no me habría venido mal en este momento.

—¡Hey! —escuché un grito, cerca de mí. Miré hacia la calle y ahí estaba un chico que no tardé en reconocer. Era el mismo chiquillo al que le había robado la moto en la carretera.

Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa y le devolví el saludo. No podía hacer otra cosa, una huída estaba totalmente descartada por mi condición. Él retrocedió un poco en su moto hasta la altura en la que yo estaba.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofreció.

Su propuesta sonaba bien, pero no podía confiarme.

—¿Directo a la policía? No, gracias.

El chico acarició su moto mientras me miraba.

—No haría eso. Me la devolviste tal como dijiste, ¿no?

—Pero te apunté con un arma.

—Tenías prisa —me justificó—. Te perseguía ese otro sujeto con cara de terrorista.

Me largué a reír con ganas. Era algo irónico que le encontrara pinta de terrorista solo a Heero, y a mí no. Si ese chico supiera todo lo que he hecho en mi vida…

—Así es, tenía prisa —reconocí—. Siento mucho lo que hice.

Me dirigió una sonrisa como respuesta y me hizo un gesto para que subiera. Todavía lo pensé un segundo más. Era arriesgado, pero el chico parecía tan sincero que concluí que si algo salía mal, siempre podría noquearlo con una de las muletas. Me acerqué lentamente apenas por mis brazos resentidos y me monté atrás de él, gimiendo de dolor por mi pierna.

—Estás mal herido. ¿Él te hizo esto?

—Sí —respondí, con los dientes apretados.

—Gente como esa debería estar tras las rejas. Si hubieses visto como golpeó a un pobre desgraciado para robarle su auto y seguirte… Me da rabia de sólo recordarlo, pero bueno, ¿a dónde vas?

Le dije que necesitaba ir a rezar a la catedral y él se echó a reír, seguramente pensando que era una broma. Supe de inmediato que era de los típicos adolescentes que pensaban que ya no existía gente creyente.

Mientras él hizo partir la moto, pensé que de todas formas tenía razón. Por lo menos yo no creía en Dios más que en que todas las putas eran vírgenes.

VII

Pocos minutos después me encontraba caminando desde la catedral hasta el callejón donde vivía el viejo. Un par de señoras de bastante edad se quedaron mirándome extrañadas al ver que tenía una sonrisa maniática en la cara. Es que existían individuos demasiado extraños y ese chico que me había traído sin duda era uno. Era hilarante que ni siquiera me guardaba rencor por haberlo dejado tirado en medio de la carretera y en cambio se indignase tanto con Heero por golpear a un sujeto para robarle el auto. Parecía no sopesar la posibilidad de indignarse conmigo que le había arrebatado el suyo a punta de pistola. Incluso me había ofrecido su moto otra vez.

—¿Es que no te molesta que la deje tirada en cualquier parte? —le había preguntado sorprendido.

—No, confío en que me la devolverás sana y salva. Te ves un tipo de fiar —me había respondido él.

—Cuidado con lo que ofreces, chico —le dije con voz oscura—. No me conoces de nada como para saber de qué soy o no capaz.

Mi intención no había sido ser antipático, así que enseguida le había sonreído y deseado que le fuera muy bien en la vida. Él se alejó con cara de evidente confusión.

—Diablos —mascullé, al llegar al pie de las escaleras de la casa del viejo. Subir esos escalones sí que me iba a doler. Llegué a duras penas arriba y de inmediato lo vi ahí, sentado en su mesón con su maldita camisa hawaiana, su maldito cigarro y su maldito e informativo diario. No se sorprendió al verme aparecer.

—¿Se la llevó? —le pregunté, de mala forma, saltándome toda fórmula de cortesía.

—Con ese tono no se consiguen respuestas, muchachito. Vuelve cuando traigas tus modales contigo.

—Vas a tener que dármelas si no quieres que regrese a volarte en pedazos, con casa incluida —le amenacé, acercándome.

El viejo frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que me cuesta mucho darte un tiro ahora? —me preguntó en tono elevado.

—Por supuesto que sí. Por eso te enfadaste tanto con Heero por herir a alguien en tu casa, porque estás aquí escondido de quién sabe qué malas personas o por qué malvado motivo, por lo que estás condenado a no salir de tu casa y no puedes llamar la atención hacia este lugar. Sabes que soy peligroso, viejo. No te arriesgues —le recomendé al final, con una sonrisa que le hacía juego a mis palabras—; aunque te agradezco que hayas hecho papilla a Heero.

—Ustedes se ven buenos chicos, pero son demasiado violentos para su propio bien.

—Mira quién lo dice —repliqué, sonriendo al ver cómo sacaba mi computadora y la ponía sobre el escritorio—: uno se topa con tu cara de viejo tierno y luego sacas una metralleta.

En eso apareció una mujer que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, asustada.

—Nada, cariño. No te preocupes. Vuelve adentro.

Cuando la mujer se largó, no pude evitar molestarle un poco.

—¿Existen mujeres que te soportan, viejo? No lo puedo creer.

—Cuatro años de feliz matrimonio recién cumplidos, muchachito. Es mi esposa y me soporta con ganas —replicó, siendo puro orgullo.

Yo silbé burlesco.

—Eso sí es tener paciencia —afirmé, acercándome para tomar mi computadora, me la puse bajo el brazo—. Debe ser una gran mujer.

—Lo es —respondió, sacando una bolsa, me la tendió, y yo le agradecí con un gesto de la cabeza. Eso me facilitaría el descenso de la escalera. Pero antes de retirarme, le pregunté:

—¿Tu palabra vale de algo?

—Por supuesto.

—Dijiste que la próxima vez que me hospedara aquí, sería gratis.

El viejo asintió, aunque en su expresión leí fácil que hubiera preferido que no lo recordara.

—No lo voy a hacer nunca —le tranquilicé—, pero intercámbiame tu promesa por algo de información.

—No sé dónde está el chico —dijo al instante.

—No te iba a preguntar por Heero. Sé que, aunque lo supieras, no me lo dirías. Quiero saber acerca del chino. ¿Cómo lo conocías?

Si algo me gustaba de este tipo es que captaba las cosas de inmediato, porque no tardó nada es responder:

—Fue la primera vez que lo vi.

—¿Y le dejaste nuestras computadoras sin conocerlo?

—No se las entregué. Él las tomó cuando salí a detener su estúpido duelo.

—Ya…, pero, ¿qué te dijo al llegar?

—Que necesitaba hablar con ustedes. Se veía un chico sincero, así que le dejé esperarlos aquí. No era un buen conversador, pero parecía traer un mensaje importante, aunque fue obvio para mí que deseaba meterse en vuestras computadoras.

—Tonterías. Nos tuvo en frente y no nos dijo nada importante.

—Al contrario. Les dio información bastante clara.

Lo miré con interés. Él pareció pensar que yo era demasiado imbécil, por lo que me explicó con paciencia.

—Trabaja en preventivos. Les dijo que esa organización no intervendría en su contra a menos que ustedes les diesen verdaderos motivos. En otras palabras, les dijo que siguieran en lo suyo sin llamar demasiado la atención. ¿Comprendes? Vino a informarles que esa entidad, aunque debiese detenerlos, no lo harán. Ellos también han comprendido que esos grupos paramilitares están en camino a convertirse en un problema para todos.

Yo comprendí. ¿Preventivos avalando el actuar de un par de guerreros considerados terroristas? Era algo difícil de creer. Sin embargo, supe que era así al recordar las palabras del chino. Ahora les encontraba más sentido. Las facciones de la resucitada ex alianza podían generar un conflicto internacional en la tierra, lo que luego podía afectar directamente las relaciones con las colonias. No cabía ninguna duda que debían ser detenidos a toda costa. Me alegraba saber que ellos tenía conciencia de las verdaderas implicaciones de todo esto y me dejarían en paz. Nunca me había gustado tener a preventivos vigilando mi trasero.

—Gracias, viejo.

—Hasta nunca —replicó, con tono de amenaza.

Sonreí. Esa sí que era una buena forma de dejarte claro que no te querían volver a ver en la vida.

VIII

Me quedé encerrado una semana completa en un pequeño departamento de mala muerte en la periferia de la ciudad. Hice reposo absoluto y solo me alimenté de hamburguesas y coca-cola pedidas a domicilio. En todo ese tiempo, aparte de ganar un par de kilos extras, no abandoné el seguimiento a los militantes y me mantuve constantemente infiltrado en sus redes. Ya no era mucha la información que se podía encontrar allí. Los últimos reportes decían "Base segunda de Saint Clair destruida por estallido de potente bomba. Enemigo probablemente muerto en la explosión". Entonces silbé divertido. Si esos tipos pensaban que Heero había muerto en esa misión, vivían en la más pura ignorancia porque él era indestructible, por lo menos hasta donde yo tenía conocimiento.

Aún así, me preguntaba cómo le había ido a Heero al visitar esa base, pues seguramente estaban más que preparados para un posible ataque luego de que hubiésemos barrido con gran parte de la primera base.

Pese a que lo odiaba profunda por robarme, dispararme y haberse hecho con mis discos, le sumaba a ello el perverso sentimiento que me generaba el saber que se había cargado una base que debería haber sido mi trabajo.

Aunque reconocía en mi fuero interno que Heero lo había hecho a lo grande, lanzando una bomba desde el aire, cuya explosión pudo observarse desde varias ciudades a la redonda. No se hablaba de otra cosa en los medios de comunicación. Imaginaba que Wufei y los preventivos debían estarse revolcando de indignación al ver que Heero había hecho caso omiso de su advertencia.

— Los niños silenciosos son los que siempre terminan haciendo las cosas más llamativas —dije en voz alta.

Muy a mi pesar, sonreí. Eso mismo le dije el día en que fue a asesinarme a la base lunar cuando estaba capturado por Oz. Ese día Heero había decidido no matarme y montó una ruidosa distracción para que pudiéramos escapar.

Meneé la cabeza, espantando los recuerdos y volví al presente. Desde el ataque de Heero a la segunda base ya habían pasado doce días, lo que me hacía pensar en el por qué ese infeliz aún no había regresado a destruir lo que quedaba de la base en la que habíamos fallado tan estrepitosamente. Esa estaba activa, por lo que era urgente eliminarla cuanto antes.

—¿Será posible que esté muerto? —me pregunté con seriedad.

Decidido a averiguarlo, entré en los registros públicos de la ciudad. Revisé hoteles y toda clase de lugares en donde Heero podría haber llegado a dar, pero su nombre no me generaba ningún registro. Entonces comencé a probar con nombres falsos que alguna vez le había escuchado dar, pero tampoco saltaba nada, ni siquiera para el apellido Tyler.

Comencé a pensar que no podría encontrarlo a menos que lo buscara en terreno, pero mientras me intentaba convencer que tendría que hacerlo así para descubrir qué había sido de él, intentaba obviar en mi mente un nombre que de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Heero lo hubiera usado, más ganas de asesinarlo me producía.

—Duo Maxwell —escribí, muy a mi pesar.

Inmediatamente el sistema me arrojó algo y yo me mordí el labio inferior con rabia. ¿Por qué este bastardo tenía la mala costumbre de robarme todo? Alguna vez me había robado refacciones para su gundam, desarmando mi querido Deathscythe; en otra se había metido con mi nombre a una escuela privada y ahora volvía a hacer lo mismo. Existían mil identidades en el mundo para robar, ¿por qué tenía que ser justo la mía su favorita?

Ingresé en el archivo y entonces me quedé mirando fija la pantalla, sin poder creerlo. Heero estaba en una clínica médica con diagnóstico grave.

—Justicia divina —murmuré, levantándome de la cama en donde estaba recostado. Me sentía sumamente animado por saberlo vivo.

—Vamos a hacer una visita social —canturrié. Me puse la camisa negra tarareando una canción alegre. Prácticamente la lesión de la pierna me había dejado de molestar como por obra de magia. Las ganas de zarandear a Heero me habían sanado. Tomé mi mochila y le dije adiós al pobre departamento que me había servido de sórdida guarida. Estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Tercera parte

**Hacia el sur.**

"Más allá del este, el amanecer; más allá del oeste, el mar

y este y oeste la sed de vagar que no me deja ser".

Gerald Gould.

**Tercera parte.**

X

—Hora de visitar a nuestro enfermo —recité en voz alta. Me encontraba frente a la clínica privada en la que Heero estaba internado. ¿Debería sentirme mal? A mí me había dejado abandonado en un hospital público. Después de todo, en una clínica así te atendían mucho mejor y las enfermeras solían ser más atractivas.

Enseguida recordé que Heero, muriéndose como estaba, no habría tenido ninguna influencia en la elección de ese lugar.

Silbando entré en el edificio y corrí por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Cuando entré a la habitación en la que se suponía que él estaba, me encontré con una momia en su lugar, pero pronto lo reconocí por sus ojos y boca, que era lo único que no estaba vendado.

Parecía estar inconsciente, por lo que toqué su rostro. Nada más rozarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Ahora sí quedaste bueno —le dije con burla inclinándome un poco, le puse mi pistola frente a la cara—. Tanto que creo que ahora ni necesitaré esto para matarte.

Lucía tan deteriorado que sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente. Lo noté por la pesadez contra la que parecía luchar. Supuse que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

—Van a venir —me dijo, con un tono demasiado ronco.

Comprendí lo que quería decir.

—No lo creo —contesté, enderezándome a su lado—; te han dado por muerto.

—Vendrán —aseguró, y su voz sonó peor que la primera vez que había hablado.

—No te preocupes por eso, aunque vinieran, van a encontrarte muerto de todas formas.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse con dificultad. Sus labios temblaron un poco antes de hablar:

—Duo, ellos me tienen.

Me quedé paralizado por un momento. ¿Esta era una trampa? Miré hacia la puerta, donde ahora había una enfermera con un teléfono en la mano. Al notar que yo la observaba, huyó despavorida. ¿Les había llamado? No, ya estaban aquí, pensé, cuando dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta con sendas pistolas.

—Maldita sea, Heero, podrías haber avisado antes —reclamé. Lanzándome hacia un lado de la puerta, les disparé desde el marco, derribándolos. Entonces escuché sonidos de fuertes frenazos de neumáticos en el frontis de la clínica. Corrí a asomarme y ahí iban los militantes, como almas perseguidas por el diablo hacia el interior.

—Tenías razón. Tus visitas llegaron rápido.

Si Heero hubiese podido asentir, creo que en ese momento lo habría hecho. Pero estaba más tieso que un palo y seguro, de intentar algo tan temerario como aquello, se quebraría el cuello al instante.

Me aparté de la ventana y escudriñé la habitación con ojo crítico. En un rincón había una camilla que prometía ser un buen transporte, así que la acerqué, tomé en brazos el cuerpo de Heero y lo tiré sobre ella. Salí a la carrera de la habitación, atropellando extremidades de los caídos en el camino. Meditaba acerca de lo difícil que sería que, con las ropas que vestía, alguien no me cuestionara qué hacía paseando a un enfermo por los pasillos, pero tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo para conseguir unas de camuflaje. Tenía la seguridad que al instante en que ellos descubrieran que el infeliz de Heero no estaba en su habitación, intentarían bloquear todas las puertas de acceso y salida, con la esperanza de capturarlo en plena fuga.

Sin embargo, mis ropajes de cura llamaban severamente la atención, por lo que me vi obligado a hacer algo al respecto. Al menos la suerte estaba de mi lado.

—Bueno, allí va mi tapadera —murmuré, viendo cómo un doctor entraba a una sala vacía. Dejé a Heero abandonado allí mismo, en medio del pasillo, y lo seguí. El tipo iba a preguntarme qué se me ofrecía, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la mitad de la pregunta antes de caer inconsciente con un certero golpe en el cuello. Rápidamente lo desvestí y pateé el cuerpo para esconderlo bajo una cama. Me puse el delantal blanco y su credencial, aunque ésta poco me serviría si me detenían. Hubiera tenido que robarle el rostro también para que fuese útil. Era un disfraz a medias, pero esperaba que fuese suficiente para bajar los dos pisos que me faltaban y esquivar a los rebeldes que venían en ascenso.

Recogí a Heero, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, y comencé a apurar el paso empujando la camilla. ¿Tan herido estaba? Bajé por el ascensor que llevaba directamente a la puerta de urgencias con la intención de robar alguna de las ambulancias que siempre estaban allí dispuestas. Pero la suerte ya me había abandonado ese día y no pude dar con ninguna.

—Maldita sea…

Me quedé un par de segundos mirando a mi alrededor. Llevar a Heero hasta la calle para robar un auto sería asegurarnos una persecución, pero como si el pensar en esa palabra hubiera invocado a los rebeldes, éstos aparecieron desde el mismo interior de la clínica y me quedaron viendo. Yo les devolví una mirada calmada.

—Las ambulancias se demoran demasiado hoy en día, ¿verdad? Creo que prefieren trabajar con muertos que con moribundos.

Se observaron estúpidamente entre ellos y comenzaron a avanzar hacia a mí, sin prisa, como si no estuviesen seguros de que yo era su objetivo. En eso se acercó un taxi para dejar familiares sufrientes de algún herido justo en frente de aquella puerta. Respirando hondo, tomé el cuerpo de Heero en brazos en dirección al vehículo y con sus pies por poco derribo a una dama que descendía de él.

Lo lancé en el asiento trasero, me senté como pude sobre sus piernas y todo sucedió muy rápido. Grité que acelerara y por suerte el viejo al mando reaccionó y me obedeció. Los militantes sólo alcanzaron a poner sus manos contra el vidrio, en un intento vano por detenerme.

—Nos están apuntando —dijo el conductor al fijarse en el retrovisor. El miedo goteaba de cada palabra.

—Por eso mismo, meta más pie en el acelerador y pásese todos los rojos que pueda —le recomendé, mirando también hacia atrás. Dos balas impactaron en la parte trasera del auto antes de que pudiéramos doblar y perderlos de vista por un breve instante, porque enseguida varios coches militares saltaron de la nada a ponerse justo detrás de nosotros.

—¿En qué estoy metido?

—En nada malo. Nosotros somos los buenos.

El taxista hizo un sonidito como si estar del lado de los buenos no significara nada para él.

—Voy a parar —me informó.

—No me obligue a sacar la pistola.

—Me costará caro hacer esto —gruñó, doblando en una esquina con tanta fuerza que quedé con el rostro pegado al vidrio. Entonces miré a Heero tendido en todo el asiento y lo empujé al suelo, para poder sentarme cómodamente.

—Mucho mejor —dije, poniéndole los dos pies encima, justo en su espalda—. No se preocupe, amigo, yo voy a pagarle abundante y en efectivo. Usted sólo sáqueme de esta.

—Tú no eres de los buenos —me dijo, mirando hacia atrás entre los asientos, observó el cuerpo de Heero metido en el hueco—. Vas hacerle daño a este hombre malherido…

—¿Sabe? Aún no sé bien qué haré con este sujeto, pero, sea lo que sea, es asunto mío. No se meta.

Él iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero yo me adelanté a los hechos.

—Puede que vaya a matarlo, o puede que no lo haga enseguida y le permita recuperarse de sus heridas sólo para follar con él. Pero esas son cosas que no quiere saber.

Apretó los labios y me miró de una forma bastante desagradable.

—Tiene razón, no quiero saber.

Sonreí al ver que se concentraba en lo suyo y miré hacia atrás. Todavía teníamos un par de vehículos a la cola, pero eran muchos menos que todos los que se nos habían pegado primero.

—Usted es bueno en esto —le felicité, recordando que nunca se debe mantener tensión con quien te está ayudando. Eso es presionar un poco para que te traicionen y las cosas salgan mal.

—Usted es inhumano —me devolvió, con tono ácido.

—No diga eso. No lo sabe, pero decir eso cerca de este sujeto es toda una ironía —contesté, resentido. Si él supiera a lo que Heero ha sobrevivido lo llamaría cualquier cosa, menos humano—. Además, le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

—Los cumplidos son para las chicas.

—Bien, ya capté la idea: yo no le simpatizo, pero piense en todo lo que voy a pagarle y concéntrese en eso para perder a esos dos de atrás. Si no lo hace, pronto empezarán a dispararnos otra vez. Los malos no respetan los lugares públicos, menos la vida de las personas.

—No puedo concentrarme si no me da un número.

—Quinientos dólares. Seiscientos si cierra el pico.

—Ochocientos y hay trato.

Yo sonreí porque había pensado que este tipo me iba a pedir un millón, por lo menos.

—Trato —dije alegremente, pero a él aún le quedaba algo por decir:

—Setecientos si recoge a ese pobre hombre del piso.

—No se preocupe. En ochocientos está bien.

El hombre me dedicó insultos que pretendí no escuchar, pero creo que contrariarlo no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Por alguna extraña razón, el ver a Heero tirado allí le desconcentraba terriblemente y nos estaban dando alcance. La primera bala que atravesó hacia el interior del auto quedó incrustada en la cabecera del asiento correspondiente al copiloto. Di las gracias por no haber alcanzado a sentarme allí en un comienzo.

—Cámbiese de asiento —le ordené.

—No voy a pasarle mi auto —se negó, pero la lluvia de disparos que comenzó a escucharse le hizo cambiar de idea y obedeció. Hicimos el cambio con el auto en movimiento y al sentarme en el asiento del conductor, me sentí más confiado: no había nada mejor que poder hacer las cosas uno mismo.

—Afírmate, viejo.

Diciéndole aquello, hundí el pie en el acelerador y me pasé un rojo de una avenida, doblando hacia la siguiente calle. Hubo un gran choque en ese lugar después de que pasáramos, pero eso bastó para bloquear el paso y que no pudieran seguirnos más.

—Usted es un salvaje. Si murió alguien en ese choque, me van a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras.

—¿Son los años? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Los años qué?

Me callé al recordar que no había que ofender a las personas mayores por su edad. Eso me lo había enseñado una hermana de la iglesia en la que fui recogido cuando era un niño huérfano. Ella, junto al padre Maxwell, había sido la primera persona que no había insistido demasiado en que me cortara el pelo. En cambio, me había enseñado a hacerme esta trenza que resultó ser muy cómoda, además que me brindaba un estilo particular. Me agradaba tenerlo así, todo era gracias a ella, incluso el que ligara tanto. La recordaba con cariño.

—¿Qué ibas decir? —insistió el viejo, de forma peligrosa.

—Lo olvidé. Tengo pésima memoria.

Di algunas vueltas más hasta cerciorarme que me habían perdido de vista. Entonces manejé hasta el único lugar al que se me ocurría ir. No me quedó más que esperar que el ex militar siguiese sintiéndose en deuda con Heero, incluso después de todo lo sucedido. Paré cerca del edificio, en la esquina de la catedral. Tampoco podía revelarle al taxista mi paradero, por si su rabia en mi contra era suficiente como para entregarme a los paramilitares y conseguir otro montón de dinero extra.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegan los pasajeros —le dije. Nos bajamos del auto y guié al viejo hombre hasta el local con internet más cercano que encontré. Acabé transfiriéndole el millón de dólares, sólo para asegurarme que se fuera callado hasta la tumba.

Cuando regresé al auto para bajar a Heero, tuve que sujetarlo con todas mis fuerzas porque ni siquiera podía caminar por sí mismo. Pensé rápido y concluí que no podía cargarlo, porque eso llamaría la atención de mucha gente. Más de las que ya se habían quedado mirando a la momia viviente que yo sujetaba. El taxista me dio una última mirada asqueada y se largó. La felicidad del pago le había durado poco. Ver en este estado a Heero continuaba afectándole demasiado.

—¿Puedes caminar un poco? Nada más un par de cuadras.

No hubo una reacción. Ni siquiera un intento por hacerlo y, qué diablos, no me quedó otra opción más que cargarlo.

—Será muy curioso contarle a mis hijos que te llevé a ti en brazos antes que a mi esposa —comenté en voz alta y forzada por el peso que llevaba.

Llegué agonizando, con la respiración rota, a los pies de la escalera y dejé a Heero en el suelo. Subí a buscar al viejo. Por suerte estaba en casa y en el mismo escritorio, con la misma horrible camisa y el mismo informativo diario.

—Hola —le dije, con mi tono más simpático.

—¿Qué diablos? —masculló al verme.

—¿Me permitirías quedarme aquí un par de días?

—Estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta.

—Vamos, viejo. No es por mí realmente. Heero parece estar a un paso de la tumba. Ven a verlo con tus propios ojos.

Lo invité a seguirme escaleras abajo, hasta la calle.

—Por Jesucristo y la santa mierda —rezó el viejo y se volvió enfurecido hacia mí—. ¿Tú le hiciste esto?

—Nada hubiera deseado más, pero no le he tocado ni un pelo aún. Estaba así cuando me lo encontré.

—Ayúdame a cargarlo —dijo—. Enseguida me desembuchas qué pasó o juro que no dejaré balas en mi ametralladora.

Me encogí de hombros. Esa había sido mil veces una mejor reacción que la que esperaba. Este viejo era muy blando, pensé, más de lo que imaginaba.

Pusimos a Heero sobre la misma cama que habíamos compartido el día que nos encontramos. Al instante, tuve que relatarle al viejo que Heero había tenido la fabulosa idea de atacar una base desde el aire con explosivos de gran impacto, sin importarle escapar vivo de allí. De paso le conté de la vez que se tiró del piso veinticinco y de cuando hizo explotar su gundam al ver las colonias directamente amenazadas.

—El tipo es un suicida sin remedio. No hay nada que hacer al respecto.

El viejo me mandó una mirada que podría haber congelado infiernos.

—Deja de bromear y ve a buscar a mi esposa. Dile que traiga su botiquín y mucho suero fisiológico. Estas quemaduras están por infectarse —afirmó mientras retiraba las vendas del brazo derecho del moribundo—. Si es que ya no lo están —agregó en tono grave.

—No te preocupes tanto —le dije—. Este sujeto es incapaz de morir.

Él me dio otra mirada dura y yo con un encogimiento de hombros procedí a hacer lo solicitado. Anya, que resultó ser de origen ruso sin que su acento lo revelase, nos expulsó a ambos de la habitación para atender a Heero sin interrupciones. Nos quedamos afuera en el pasillo y el viejo comenzó a hablar sobre ella.

—Anya es doctora. La conocí en el campo de batalla. Ayudaba a los heridos, sin importar de qué bando fueran.

La admiré al escuchar eso.

—Aunque nunca entendí cómo podía preocuparse de soldados de Oz como yo, si éramos quiénes habíamos invadido la ciudad en la que ella vivía.

Mi admiración por esa mujer creció al doble y miré a la puerta con los ojos llenos de ese sentimiento.

—Parece que tienes una mujer mejor de lo que te mereces —comenté, sin malicia.

—Eso es malditamente cierto.

Mientras esperábamos e intentaba sacar de mi cabeza si Heero iba a morir o no, el viejo me contó la previsible historia de cómo él, derrotado en mobile suites, salió disparado en el aire y Heero le apuntó con el Zero. Pensó que era su fin y rezó a ojos cerrados por primera y única vez en su vida. Cuando los abrió, Heero había descendido de la máquina y lo miraba con frialdad.

—Lárgate —le había dicho—. Si te vuelvo a ver en batalla, te acabaré.

Con esa orden en mente el viejo había podido enderezar su vida y tener la oportunidad de conocer a Anya en el mismo lugar. Se habían encontrado hace un mes en la ciudad y el viejo lo había reconocido, Heero también. Le había ofrecido ayuda y éste había aceptado.

—No me puedo imaginar a este sujeto confiando en un desconocido por algo así—comenté.

El viejo se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

—Tú le conoces más que yo.

—Créeme, si le hubiera conocido lo suficiente, lo habría matado la primera vez que le disparé, que fue justamente el momento en que lo conocí.

—Deja de fingir que lo odias —masculló el viejo—. Si lo hicieras, no habrías traído su culo hasta aquí.

Anya salió de la habitación y me impidió dejarle claro a ese viejo de pacotilla cuánto se equivocaba. Erraba por kilómetros en su apreciación. Lo único que deseaba es que Heero se recuperase para asesinarlo yo mismo. Mi estricto código me impedía acabar con quien no podía defenderse.

—¿Está muy grave?

—No, fuera de peligro —dijo Anya, tranquilizando al viejo con una mano sobre su hombro—, pero sus quemaduras no fueron tratadas y limpiadas, por lo que están infectadas. No creo que se demore más de una semana en estabilizarse y un par de días en que baje la fiebre con antibióticos.

—Entonces resultó ser falso que haya estado en riesgo vital… —comenté.

—Cierto, fue operado, pero por nada que comprometiera su vida, fue solo para detener el sangrado interior. Simplemente no lo acabo de entender, ¿para qué mintieron sobre su gravedad? ¿Le salvaron la vida y luego le negaron cualquier atención médica? ¿No deberían desearlo muerto desde el principio luego de lo que hizo?

Eso era algo en lo que yo no había reparado.

—Creo que querían mantenerlo vivo para emboscarme a mí. Ahora que lo pienso, Heero no estaba conectado a ningún tipo de máquina de soporte vital. Ni siquiera a suero. Todo fue una escena falsa para atraerme.

El viejo asintió.

—Y para hacerlo hablar.

—Ingenuos, no saben que hablar y Heero no son dos palabras que caigan en una misma frase—respondí, sonriendo, pero hubo algo en la mirada de Anya que me hizo poner serio.

—No lo creo, porque dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Así que ha despertado, pensé. Quise negarme, pero había una intensidad en la mirada verde de esa mujer que me hizo estremecer y huí por el corredor a descubrir qué diablos quería decirme ese infeliz.

Verlo sin vendajes fue una visión simplemente horrenda. A los puntos de su sien y mentón se le habían sumado una gruesa línea en el pecho, el hombro izquierdo y la pierna derecha. Tenía casi la totalidad de la piel herida por las quemaduras. Observé que no eran muy profundas, pero Anya tenía razón al afirmar que no habían sido tratadas. Las lesiones, que se veían como si toda la primera capa de la piel hubiese sido removida a punta de bisturí, estaban prácticamente al borde de ser blancas de pus, lo que contrastaba con el tono rojizo de otras zonas. No quería ni imaginar cómo debían arder y doler semejantes heridas. Además de que olían como los mil demonios.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté, llevando una silla hasta el lado de la cama, me senté a horcajadas sobre ella, poniendo mis manos en el respaldo y mi mentón encima. Heero clavó su mirada en mí.

—Trae un cuchillo—ordenó, pero su voz se apagó y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para hablar otra vez—. Uno bien afilado.

—Heero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres darme órdenes cuando lo último que hiciste fue dispararme?

—Duo —presionó—. Por favor.

—No, la última vez que me pediste un favor me dejaste inconsciente. ¿O ya se te olvidó Libra?

—Te lo ruego.

Casi me dio un infarto al escucharlo.

—Te había escuchado disculparte y pedir favores, pero nunca rogar.

—Es la segunda vez que lo hago.

Mira que es infeliz, pensé, hasta las cuenta.

—¿También cuentas las veces que has dado la mano?

—Sí, sólo la he dado una vez. A Zech. Traéme el cuchillo— respondió, sin paciencia.

Le mantuve su mirada azul intensa por largos minutos. Enseguida suspiré derrotado y me paré para buscar el maldito cuchillo. Tuve que jurarle a Anya y al viejo que no iba a atacar a Heero. No me creyeron, pero me dejaron hacer, no sin antes amenazarme.

—Aquí tienes, oh, gran señor.

Heero tomó el cuchillo de mi mano e ignoró la reverencia y el tono de burla que yo había empleado.

—¿No es para suicidarte, verdad? —Apenas tuve tiempo de decir aquello cuando vi que se clavaba el cuchillo en su bíceps izquierdo y rajaba la piel hacia abajo.

Quité la mirada maldiciendo.

—Eres un condenado enfermo —mascullé—. Ahora el viejo va a creer que traté de matarte. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Entonces tuve que ver el horror mismo: Heero metía sus dedos al interior de su propia carne, hurgando en ella, hasta que extrajo un micro cd, el que me extendió. Yo tomé el objeto ensangrentado por mero reflejo, seguía pasmado. El cuchillo resbaló por su mano y su brazo quedó inerte colgando de la cama, con la sangre corriendo rápido por su piel.

—De verdad eres un condenado enfermo —repetí, igual de alucinado que el día en que le vi recomponerse sus huesos y devolverlos a su lugar por propia cuenta.

Observé el pequeño disco. Mi mano se había impregnado de la sangre que lo cubría.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la información que conseguí de otras bases.

—¿Cómo diablos llegó a tu brazo?

Heero me dirigió una mirada que decía "¿tienes que saberlo todo?", aún así respondió:

—Le transferí al médico del hospital para que me lo introdujera en el brazo.

—¿Y por qué me lo das a mí?

Heero guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Comprendí despacio lo que quería que hiciera.

— Heero, primero me quieres muerto para sacarme de la misión y ahora pretendes que yo la continúe… Tu cerebro no está funcionando bien.

—Las probabilidades de sobrevivir a esa misión eran mínimas. No tenía sentido que muriésemos los dos.

La sorpresiva confesión de Heero me dejó paralizado. No podría explicar lo que sentí al escucharlo. Comencé a percibir que temblaba, sin hacerlo realmente.

—Aún necesitamos seguir combatiendo —agregó.

Me quedé pasmado de nueva cuenta. Lo reconocí: este era el Heero que yo conocí alguna vez. Le di la espalda para marcharme.

—Con eso estamos a mano —le escuché decir.

—Ni lo sueñes, no voy a perdonarte —respondí sin mirarlo, largándome de la habitación con el disco apretado en mi puño. Un segundo antes de salir, Heero pronunció una palabra más que me hizo cerrar los ojos y quedarme clavado en el piso del pasillo.

—Sigues siendo el mismo demente de siempre, Heero —murmuré.

Sacudí la cabeza para espantar las sensaciones que me recorrían. Debía ponerme en movimiento.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó el viejo.

Lo ignoré olímpicamente.

—Anya, ¿podrías curar una vez más a Heero? Juro que yo no lo acuchillé, aunque la sangre en mi mano te haga pensar lo contrario.

Anya se llevó espantada la palma abierta a la boca antes de correr en dirección a la habitación. El viejo la siguió, no sin antes maldecir desde mis ancestros hasta a mi madre.

Me largué. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

XI

Los dos primeros días me dediqué a observar y planificar. La base ubicada en la ciudad Aegon se encontraba a cuatro horas de Saint Clair. Estaba fortificada hasta los dientes y se podía ver un guardia cada tres metros en los muros. Para mí era claro que me estaban esperando.

—No va a ser fácil —murmuré con los binoculares frente a los ojos y enseguida una sonrisa asomó a mis labios—. Menos mal que nunca me ha gustado lo fácil.

Me retiré de mi puesto de vigilancia en un edificio abandonado. En este lugar había existido la zona norte de Aegon, parte importante de la ciudad en su momento, pero fue destruida durante la guerra por tropas de Oz. Ahora estaba abandonada y había sido usada como tapadera para los movimientos de la ex alianza.

Regresé al centro de la ciudad que todavía subsistía y alquilé una habitación en un motel de mala muerte. Unas horas de buen sueño eran vitales para que mi energía no decayera durante el ataque. El Dios de la Muerte iba a visitarlos a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Antes de dormir, tuve que poner en marcha mi mente para bloquear la figura de Heero Yuy. No quería pensar en lo que me había dicho, menos en lo que había hecho.

Lo conseguí, sin embargo, sólo pude descansar a lo sumo cuatro horas. Las demás las derroché girando de un lado al otro en la cama.

—Aghh, tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza —mascullé, pateando las mantas, tomé una ducha y me vestí para iniciar la misión.

Mi primer movimiento fue hacerme invisible, recorrer todo el perímetro y colocar explosivos en las cuatro puntas de la base, justo en la conjunción de los muros. De esa forma provocaría un pequeño caos y podría colarme al interior sin problemas. El segundo que tenía planeado era llegar a los mobile suits, escondidos en un único hangar subterráneo. Si lograba volarlos, acabaría prácticamente con el total de la base. Ese era el plan de ingreso. El de huida iba a ser pura improvisación.

Computadora monitoreando datos, lista. Granadas de mano, lista. Explosivos instantáneos, listos. Bombas de gas Zyklon B, listas. Máscara para gas, lista. Un arma de largo alcance, cargada y lista para disparar. Dos subametralladoras con municiones y una plegable en la misma situación. Por las dudas, también introduje pequeños explosivos entre mi pelo, los que eran siempre útiles para escapar si uno llegaba a tener la mala suerte de ser capturado.

Tenía todo listo. No necesitaba nada más para organizar esta fiesta.

Di comienzo accionando el detonador. La explosión de los cuatro puntos fue puro fuego al alzarse. Las sirenas dando aviso del ataque saltaron al instante y la gran mayoría de los soldados corrieron hasta las explosiones con la idea de atrapar al culpable. La treta de distraer al enemigo avisando de un punto de ataque falso era una táctica infantil y que nunca fallaba.

—Busquen por todos lados. No deben ser más de cuatro sujetos. No los dejen llegar a los mobile suits —escuché gritar a quien probablemente era el capitán de la base —. ¡Muévanse, desgraciados!

¿Cuatro sujetos?, me pregunté a mí mismo, ¿le había sugerido esa idea los cuatro puntos de explosión o ya estábamos identificados como los ex pilotos gundams, de los cuales ya creían haber dejado fuera de combate a uno?

—Al menos tienen algo de cerebro, saben a lo que vengo —sonreí. Pero saber cuál era mi objetivo no les daría la suficiente ventaja para detenerme. Soy indetectable cuando lo deseo.

Corrí inclinado desde mi escondite tras un vehículo militar abandonado en el patio trasero, hasta apoyarme contra la pared del edificio principal. No había podido lograr conseguir un mapa de la base, ellos los habían quitado de su sistema, pero con la observación previa que había hecho y analizando el sentido en que todos se dirigían, mantenía una idea más o menos clara del camino para llegar a las máquinas.

Ingresé al edificio siguiendo un grupo de apurados soldados bien armados que no se percataron de mi presencia. Ellos doblaron hacia la izquierda y me detuve en seco.

—A mí no me engañan, esa no es la dirección correcta —pensé encaminándome hacia el pasillo derecho. Esta zona estaba confinada por algo particular. Había pocos soldados apostados en los pasillos. Abordé a uno y lo obligué a entrar en un cuarto vacío. Necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas.

—Si mi análisis es correcto, por aquí debería haber una entrada al cuarto de máquinas —reflexioné en voz alta—. Y tú vas a decirme precisamente dónde está.

Le apunté con mi arma directo al rostro. Él tembló de forma visible.

—¿Qué más da? Igual vas a matarme —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—No seas estúpido. ¿Valoras más proteger unas máquinas que tu propia vida? —perdí la paciencia y pegué el cañón en su frente—. Dime dónde está —ordené.

—No estoy seguro, creo que en la oficina del capitán, pero no sé cómo entrar. No nos dan esa información por seguridad.

Medité. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero le creí. Después de todo, no tenía ninguna otra pista para proceder.

—¿Dónde está esa oficina?

—Tres puertas después de esta —contestó, apuntando la dirección.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dije, enseguida lo noqueé golpeándolo con la mano en el cuello. Cayó al suelo desmadejado—. ¿Te das cuenta? No te maté.

Salí al exterior odiando que la técnica favorita de Heero Yuy para noquear se me hubiese contagiado. Numerosas fueron las ocasiones durante la guerra cuando lo vi tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos dándoles aquel golpe que los mandaba a dormir de inmediato.

—Duo, tienes que dejar a Heero fuera de esto —me recomendé, sanamente.

La mayor cantidad de los soldados que podía ver corrían hacia el otro nivel, pero yo me dirigí en la dirección señalada. Di con la oficina y comencé a registrarla. Entonces lo encontré: un switch escondido justo bajo el escritorio en el que se leía "Capitán Zodka. Al mando".

—Así que adivinaste nuestra estrategia —dijo alguien a mis espaldas. En un segundo, ambos nos estábamos apuntando. Reconocí su voz como la del sujeto que daba órdenes hace un rato atrás en el exterior.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Capitán Zodka? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Para tu mala suerte, soy más previsor de lo que esperabas. Vaticiné todos tus movimientos.

Hizo chistar sus dedos y al instante entró una pequeña tropa.

—No me digas —dije, levantando ambos brazos al contar al menos una docena de soldados apuntándome. Zodka continuó hablando:

—Ustedes, pilotos gundam, jamás podrán detener el rearme de la verdadera alianza de las naciones terrestres. Tomaremos control del espacio como en antaño. Recuperamos lo que es nuestro por derecho.

—Es triste que no puedan comprender que la mayoría de los seres humanos quieren coexistir en paz —lamenté—. Pero se los tendré que hacer entender —grité esto último cogiendo velozmente una granada de gas Ziklon B de mi cintura y se las lancé. Todos se tiraron al suelo, yo subí mi máscara del cuello a mí boca para no ser afectado. De forma lenta, todos se quedaron dormidos para siempre.

—Odio tener que volver a matar… —dije con voz asfixiada debido a la máscara—, pero no puedo dejar que traigan el terror otra vez. El mundo no quiere más huérfanos de guerra como yo.

Apreté el switch y la pared se movió hacia adelante y luego hacia un lado, como una puerta corredera. Ingresé escaleras abajo por un túnel. Estaba levemente iluminado por focos pequeños. Justo cuando terminaba en una habitación, antes de ingresar escuché:

—Creo que el capitán Zodka estaba equivocado. ¿Realmente crees que unos cuantos sujetos pretendan acabarnos, teniendo en cuenta toda la seguridad que tenemos desplegada ahí afuera?

—No lo sé, pero el capitán dijo que vendrían por los mobile suits, así que debemos protegerlos.

Sonreí asomándome. En ese cuarto no se contaban más de 40 soldados. Al parecer, sus recursos humanos eran limitados y el plan había sido acabarme en el exterior.

Me moví sin ser detectado por toda la sala a mi antojo, colocando explosivos en todas las máquinas, en el lugar exacto del motor, para que quedasen irreparables. Entonces pasé corriendo entre los soldados y les grité:

—Hey, amigos, ¡yo que ustedes no me quedaría aquí!

Corrí escaleras arriba, con ellos disparando a mis espaldas. Saqué mi subametralladora plegable para responder al fuego, pero la muy maldita se había trabado y no pude abrirla. Me vi obligado a tirársela a la cara al primer sujeto que se me acercó.

—Maldita sea —me quejé, lanzando una granada de mano para detener al resto que estuvieron a punto de acertarme—. Heero tenía razón cuando dijo que era un juguete para niños.

Pero nunca se lo reconoceré a ese desgraciado, pensé. Lo odiaba, sentía que el muy maldito aún estaba intentando matarme al colarse así en mi mente con el fin de distraerme y conseguir que acabaran conmigo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, accioné los detonadores y todo el edificio tembló. Partes del techo comenzaron a derrumbarse. Antes de salir a la oficina del capitán, me puse mi máscara y lancé otra bomba de gas para limpiar mi camino. Esperé unos minutos y entré disparando. Le di a los cinco soldados que me esperaban de pie, armados con máscaras. Los otros que no venían preparados habían caído ante el gas y convulsionaban en el piso.

Ahora tendría que vérmelas con la verdadera fuerza de esta base, ya que afuera debían quedar concentrados la gran mayoría de estos soldados.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el hangar subterráneo había generado tal explosión que había volado todos los edificios de arriba. La mayoría de los soldados estaban muertos por quemaduras o trozos de elementos.

—Un golpe de suerte —sonreí.

Comencé a batirme en duelo con los pocos sobrevivientes. Recorrí la base exterminándolos a todos con las dos subametralladoras que cargaba.

—Lo siento —dije, cuando acabé con el último—. Lo siento por sus familias, pero no puedo dejarles seguir este camino.

Todos los militantes eran muy jóvenes. Yo más que nadie sabía lo fácil que era que te lavasen el cerebro con planes que te planteaban como la única verdad del mundo. Como cuando me dijeron que chocarían las colonias contra la tierra y yo tendría que ir con mi querido Deathscythe a controlar lo que quedase luego. Nunca estuve de acuerdo, pues de pequeño había descubierto la verdadera cara de la guerra, pero sabía que cualquier otro joven en mi lugar habría manejado el gundam con ese objetivo sin cuestionarse nada.

—Prefiero ser un Dios de la muerte que un héroe de las masacres —había dicho entonces justo antes de robarme el Deathscythe.

Todavía estaba viviendo en consecuencia a esa frase.

XII

Destruí otra base pequeña a siete horas de viaje desde Aegon y la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. No importaba cuánto trabajara o con cuántos enemigos acabé, no podía quitarme a Heero de la cabeza. Mi inconsciente se había convertido en mi peor enemigo.

—Vuelve —me había dicho, justo antes de que yo saliera de la habitación.

El muy infeliz me había pedido que volviera, ¿para qué?

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que él me había protegido. No importaba si lo había hecho por el objetivo de exterminar estos grupos paramilitares. Aún cuando hubiese sido por ello, podía afirmar que Heero me valoraba como soldado porque, si él hubiese muerto, me habría heredado a mí cumplir la meta de esta misión.

Heero confiaba en mis capacidades. Heero me valoraba. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y me llenaba de sentimientos difíciles de expresar. Me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo, feliz de ser valorado por quién creí que me consideraba inferior durante toda nuestra batalla.

Sin duda Heero podría haberme dejado ir a mí a esa misión, podría haberme dejado morir, ya que no tengo tanta suerte como él con las explosiones, seguro no habría sobrevivido. Podría haber continuado con todo esto solo y tranquilo después de mi muerte.

Pero había decidido morir y dejarlo todo en mis manos.

—Maldito Heero, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Heero había conseguido meterse en mi cabeza.

XIII

Me encontraba vigilando la última base de la que tenía noticia. Era grande, muy grande. Había sido misión imposible el conseguir los mapas, los rebeldes ya habían asumido que todos sus canales de comunicación estaban intervenidos. Lo que me preocupaba ahora era esa señal que trataba de interferir la mía desde hace días. Estaban intentado hackear mi red. Se trataba de alguien con habilidad en ello. De solo pensar que podía ser Heero, me hacía apretar los dientes con rabia.

—No pienso contestarte. No voy a informarte de nada de lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero me encontraba en una encrucijada. La base que estaba observando era simplemente imponente. Se trataba de la base central de esta organización. Y era obvio para mí que aquí también me estaban esperando. La actividad de defensa de esta base era tan descarada que no me extrañaría que los civiles de las ciudades más cercanas ya sospechasen que algo se estaba tejiendo allí. Ya no les importaba mantenerse fuera de los ojos de la luz pública. Cuando me persiguieron al rescatar a Heero, habían sacado sus propios vehículos militares a la calle para darle caza al taxi.

¿Consideraban acaso que ya estaban listos para hacer su movimiento final?

Miré mi computadora. Me informaba que nuevamente estaban intentando entrar a mi red. Analicé esos movimientos. Se trataba de una llamada video.

Sin duda debía ser de Heero. Me quedé pensando unos instantes.

—No, no voy a responderte —decidí de forma definitiva.

Suficiente tenía con las dificultades que me estaba trayendo hasta ahora en el transcurso de mi misión. Eran innumerables las ocasiones en que se me colaba en la mente de distintas formas. Llegaba a tanto el poder de su figura en mi cabeza que varios eran los instantes en que me arrepentía de no haberle puesto una bala en la frente apenas di con él en la clínica.

Otras veces me arrepentía por no haberle puesto las manos encima con propiedad en la casa del ex militar, en vez de dejar que la responsabilidad de completar la misión me distrajese del roce ardiente que estábamos teniendo. Ni yo sabía si habíamos intentado follar o estábamos luchando de una forma sucia por nuestro objetivo de conseguir los discos, pero si yo no hubiese buscado mi pistola para intentar ganar, ¿lo habríamos hecho? ¿Nos habríamos corrido el uno pegado al otro?

De pronto aún sentía su miembro endurecido contra mi mano.

Entonces sonreí. Había descubierto que Heero era más cálido de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez. Él había estado ardiendo adherido a mí. Ahora lo sabía.

—¿Otra vez Heero? Algo me está fallando en el cerebro.

Me puse a reír a carcajadas. Sin duda me estaba volviendo loco. Ya ni siquiera trataba de bloquear las evocaciones de ese cuerpo sólido y caliente.

XIV

Me mantuve observando la base desde distintas direcciones. Analicé las entradas y salidas de cargamento, su rutina militar, todo lo referente a ellos y seguía sin poder dar con una forma en que atacar en solitario no me significara una muerte segura. Era demasiado fortificada y grande para que pudiese atacar sin que se me vinieran todos encima para acabarme.

Ya tenía asumido —y diablos cómo me había costado aceptarlo— que no podría hacer esto solo, pero me negaba a ceder a la posibilidad de buscar a Heero. Eso sería hacer exactamente lo que me había ordenado. No pensaba darle el gusto. Estaba empeñado en encontrar el modo de librar esta batalla por mi cuenta, por muy imposible que me pareciese.

Por lo demás, Heero me tenía enfermo intentando contactar conmigo una y otra vez. Todavía no había podido abrirse paso en mi sistema y yo me había encargado de reforzar manualmente mi defensa para detenerlo. No quería saber nada de él, suficiente tenía con su figura en mi cabeza diciéndome qué hacer o qué desear.

En definitiva, estaba luchando fieramente con Heero Yuy. Intentaba eliminarlo de mi cabeza, pero no era suficiente para detenerlo. Lo pensaba una y otra vez y de todas las maneras posibles. Desde el día que lo conocí, el día en que pensé que se había muerto autodetonado, lo mal que me sentí entonces; lo feliz que me sentí al topármelo vivo luego. Lo interesante que me parecía y la secretas ganas de luchar junto a él, lo que me agradó cuando me dijo que confiaba desde un principio en mis habilidades cuando íbamos a atacar libra, la decepción de sentirme golpeado por su puño luego… Ahora que lo pensaba, este sujeto siempre me había provocado emociones intensas. El beso que le di en la base de pronto me dejó de parecer un simple medio para tranquilizar mis nervios rotos por la frustración de la misión fallida. Apenas me había apoyado en él había sentido un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Era cierto que fue la primera vez que pensé en follármelo, pero se había sentido natural, como si mi cuerpo lo hubiese reconocido al instante. Como si mi cuerpo lo hubiese sabido antes que yo.

—¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? —grité angustiado.

No podía dejar de pensar en que todo el universo había complotado para que yo terminara torturado con la existencia de Heero Yuy.

XV

Era mi sexto día de observación. Se me había acabado toda esperanza de completar la misión por mi cuenta. No quedaba otra cosa más que mi propio ego, era lo único que me impedía ir en busca de Heero. Pero en un punto fue tanto mi desasosiego por no dejar de pensarlo, de odiarlo, de desearlo, que desatendí la defensa de mi portátil. Lo recordé en el mismo instante en que la alarma sonó.

—Mierda.

Corrí hacia ella, pero ya era tarde, la señal intrusa se había colado en mi sistema. Una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

No era Heero. Se trataba de un contacto de Quatre, quien me sonrió desde la pantalla.

—Quatre, pero qué sorpresa —comenté, relajándome visiblemente.

Me sonrió.

—He intentando contactar contigo desde hace días.

Y yo creyendo que era Heero, pensé molesto. Estaba tan concentrado en la figura de ese sujeto que no se me habían ocurrido más posibilidades.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un sistema muy eficiente.

—Más bien me dio la sensación de que me rechazabas manualmente, Duo.

Mi rostro enrojeció de golpe. Quatre me había descubierto.

—Bueno, sí —acepté. Me froté la cabeza con una mano en un gesto avergonzado—. Pero ni preguntes. No sabía que eras tú. Pero dime, amigo, ¿para qué me buscabas?

—He estado pendiente de tus tareas. Aún no puedo creer que la ex alianza esté intentando levantarse otra vez.

—Ni yo, pero créeme cuando te digo que son ellos. Los he visto.

Quatre asintió.

—Quiero ayudar. Dame un objetivo. Creo que necesitamos coordinación para no anularnos mutuamente.

Lo mismo que pensé al encontrar a Heero estaba cruzando por su mente.

—No te preocupes —le sonreí—. Es suficiente conmigo. No es necesario que dejes de disfrutar esta paz, Quatre. Te la has ganado.

Él negó efusivamente.

—La paz no es para nosotros —dijo— debemos mantenerla a cualquier costo.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Confía en mí, amigo. No es necesario por ahora.

—Pero Duo… si no me equivoco tu próximo objetivo es exorbitante, por decirlo menos. No podrás tú solo. Tendrías que organizar un ataque agresivo y desmesurado. Podrías afectar la vida de las ciudades colindantes. Necesitas más apoyo. No puedes hacerlo solo.

Tienes un punto, pensé. Odiándolo por obligarme a decir lo que iba a decir.

—Pero no estoy solo. Heero está conmigo. Seremos más que suficientes.

—Pensé que estaba grave —dijo él, sonando preocupado.

—Así que lo sabes…

—He estado alerta –sonrió otra vez.

—Tú debes saber, más que nadie, que no debemos dar por muerto a Heero tan fácilmente —le dije—. Ya caímos en eso una vez y el tipo aún andaba por ahí haciendo de las suyas

—Es cierto.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos.

—¿Estás seguro, Duo? —Parpadeé al percatarme de que esa era la voz de Trowa, quien apareció inclinándose por sobre el hombro de Quatre.

—Por supuesto. No puedo prometerles que esta será la última vez que haya que entrar en acción. Disfruten la paz mientras puedan. La próxima vez, puede que ni siquiera tengan que preguntar si se unen o no a la fiesta.

—Está bien, por esta vez lo dejaremos en tus manos —aceptó Trowa—. Pero no duden en llamarnos de ser necesario —pidió enseguida.

—Por supuesto —le respondí—. Tenemos que juntarnos por otra copa, amigos.

—Claro, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras. Trowa se está quedando conmigo en L4 —me informó el rubio animadamente—. Podríamos viajar contigo a Medio Oriente. Estoy seguro que los managuacs volverán a darte una fiesta agradable.

—Oh, sí. Eso suena tan bien. Las chicas que nos daban flores eran de una belleza incomparable —reí —. Te mantendré informado, Quatre, para que puedas estar tranquilo.

—Gracias, Duo —dijo—. Estaba por pedírtelo también.

—De nada. Cuídate.

—Lo mismo para ustedes —me respondió. Trowa me hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida un segundo antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

_Para ustedes_… repetí, desesperanzándome. Creo que la decisión ya estaba tomada, ¿verdad? No me quedaba otra opción. Tenía que buscarle.

**_Continuará…_**


End file.
